Xiaolin showdown Shoku Chronicles
by AndroidWarrior
Summary: When a new dragon reveals itsself it is the daughter of Chase Young Arashi Returns and a wedding is planned and the Monks are on their dates On Hiatus until Summers End But R&R for the Xenomorf invasion you decide who lives or who dies R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R
1. Dragon Of Darkness

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

Chapter 1-The Dragon of Darkness

By-Android Warrior

Disclaimer-I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

There is a fifteen year old girl named Arianna Young who is the daughter of the immortal Heylin villain Chase Young. But unbeknownst to the both of them Arianna is a Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness and is Chase Young's light side reborn. And this is where our story begins…

It all began like any other day in Arianna's life she was cleaning the breakfast dishes she and her father just ate off of when she felt a strange surge of Pain in her body.

"Ughh!" Groaned Arianna as she tried to find the source of the pain but as soon as it came it dissipated into nothingness.

"Well that was weird." Though Arianna "why did I just feel pain just now? Maybe there are times in life when a person just feels pain for no reason I'll ask dad later when I am done." Little did she know that "Pain" was the Dragon of Darkness giving a surge to let Arianna know it was time to accept her destiny as the Dragon of Darkness.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin temple the day was going like any other day it had been 6 months since Raimundo was made into a Shoku Leader to his friends Kimiko, Clay and Omi, in which Kimiko and Clay were proud of him while Omi was sulky at first but later accepted the promotion as just, .Training was going more arduous than usual and while Raimundo was Shoku leader he still had to participate in the training course like everyone else." Guys I don't know what Master Fung was thinking about this but I don't like it!" Raimundo said to the others who in turn agreed with him in which the training course was to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu ,which today it was the Kuzusu Atom, while avoiding a room of fiery coals, a spike filled ravine and lowering pendulums that had axes on the ends." But it must be done my friends we must be prepared for anything." Omi stated in a proud tone "I heard of Indiana Jones but this is ridiculous!" Kimiko stated and by the looks of it she was right.

"But we can't just stand here like a cowboy in a viper's nest we've got to go get the Kuzusu Atom out of that Torture Device" Clay told them in a serious tone in his voice. (A/N-I'll let you figure out how they got that Shen Gong Wu out of the Torture Device got to get on with the story.) In the Meditation Chamber 3 hours later four tired monks and Master Fung were bandaging their wounds from the torturous training exercise "I must say you are willing to retrieve many Shen Gong Wu even at your own peril, interesting" Master Fung commented with some regret in his voice. "Master Fung you better come and look at this!" Dojo shouted with a shocked look on his dragon face,with that the monks Dojo and Master Fung ran into the Underground Mantra Chamber where seven torches lay. Two of them were not lit however five of them were. One of the torches had a Soil Brown flame another had a Teal flame another had a normal flame colour the fourth had a Cerulean Blue flame and the last had a Violet flame and that was the one in which Dojo and Master Fung were attracted to.

"This is most interesting the Dragon of Darkness has finally revealed itself" Master Fung said in admiration while the rest of the dragons were confused and boggled.

"Wait I thought Darkness was a bad thing." Raimundo queried while still having a confused look on his face.

"Normally yes but in this case the Dragon of Darkness is one of the most important Dragon of them all he or she will be the one who will allow the rest of you to obtain Shoku level so you all will be like Raimundo and he or she will be loyal to the Xiaolin forces to the end." Stated Master Fung

"I must say this is most glorious and at the same time most confusing as I thought there were only four dragons." Omi said still confused as the rest were. "There are four dragons but actually there are seven dragons the five we now know: Water, Earth, Wind, Fire and Darkness and the other two: Light and Electricity, to me the last Dragon of Light was beautiful in my opinion." Dojo Stated and Mentioned in a Alisia sort of tone. "Okay so there is another Dragon but there is just one problem where does he or she live?" Kimiko asked "Alas that is one thing we do not know all we can do is let the Dragon of Darkness follow his or her heart and come to the Xiaolin temple" Master Fung Says while sighing sadly. Clay decided to change the subject "Maybe we should go and get some lunch I'm hungrier than a jackrabbit in the middle of a sandy desert." "You monks nourish yourselves I will be along in a few minutes" Master Fung told the monks and when the monks left Master Fung finally broke the silence "If my guesses are correct the Dragon of Darkness will come to the temple either tonight or tomorrow morning." "Okay if you just said that why did you say that the dragon may not come to the temple?" Dojo asked Master Fung in a annoyed tone of voice. "I did not want to over excite the monks in case he or she did not come to the temple" Master Fung Replied in a matter-of-fact tone "So how will it happen?" Dojo asked "The question is not 'How it will happen?'Dojo the question is 'When will it happen?'" Master fung Replied.

Later that night while Arianna was clearing the Dinner table she felt the pain again but this time it was much more intense than this morning that she actually screamed out in pain "ARRRGHHH DAD HELP ME!!!" Arianna screamed out to her father the scream was so loud that it sent Chase Young running to her and with a distressed look on his face he appeared at her crumpled body to try to calm her down "It is okay Arianna; You must calm down!" Chase Young Said in a calm voice to Arianna then the pain was gone again "It happened again Dad this time it was much more bad than the last one I think something is wrong with me." Arianna said "There is nothing wrong with you." Chase said in a flat voice "Just go to bed I'll clean the dishes." "Thanks Daddy." Arianna said in a grateful voice and she sauntered off to bed. Meanwhile Chase Thought on what to do for his daughter when the Xiaolin monks raided the temple he told his daughter to hide until he gave the thumbs up to come out and now he will have to kill her now because she is the Dragon of Darkness he knew the pains she felt was not puberty like he told Arianna but the calls of the Dragon of Darkness now he Contemplated on whether or not to kill her. Later that night while Arianna was asleep she had this dream where she was in the throne room and she was placing flowers in a vase she bought just then Chase ambushed her in his Reptile form and she screamed when it happened he then said" I am sorry about this but you are the Dragon of Darkness and therefore my enemy you are a Xiaolin warrior and I must kill you"

"Dad I won't hurt you honest just get off me please!!!" Arianna Yelled,really freaked out (A/N-Well wouldn't you be if your dad attacked you out of nowhere)

"Sorry but I can't take that chance with the dragon active in you, you are a direct threat to me and the Heylin side,NOW DIE!!!" Chase said in Horrific Zealous Joy

"NO!!!!"Arianna screamed in shock

Just when the claws were about to plunge into Arianna's chest a flash appeared and Chase disappeared from off her and instead a man appeared and said to her

"Arianna Young you must leave at once Your home is not safe at this time especially for you."The Man said

"Sir why did my dad try to kill me in my dream?"Arianna Asked in question

"It was no dream Arianna Young it was a warning of coming events that will lead to your demise if you stay in this house reason being is that you are the Dragon of Darkness an important role in the Xiaolin Warrior clan."The Man Replied

"So that is what he meant by Dragon of Darkness he would try to kill me because of that but I don't know what it means"

"It means that because of your fathers relations with the Heylin side you have become his own worst enemy now sit down I will tell you everything; 1500 years ago in China there was an evil immortal witch named Wuya she began a conquest of all of China now she neared complete conquest until three men by the names of Grand Master Dashi Master Monk Guan and of course your own father Chase Young and with the defeat of Wuya and her Entrapment in a Puzzle Box

They celebrated that night with women and rice wine unfortunately your fathers time on the Xiaolin side was about to come to an end. Enter Hannibal Roy Bean, the most detestable legume imaginable to the naked eye he was the one who turned your father to the Heylin side. He tricked your father by showing a Fake image of Master Monk Guan gloating of his promotion to Grand Master which more than enough convinced your father to switch sides the next day your father took Hannibal's Lao Mang Long Soup and it gave your father unimaginable power and immortality only afterward did he discover that without drinking his soup every day he will revert to a dragon form and a year later he returned to the Xiaolin temple and used his power to kill Dashi and his 29 year old wife and sought to kill Guan"

"Then why didn't he Master Monk Guan is still alive?"Arianna Queried

"By the time that Chase had killed Dashi and his wife Guan had already left China and was in Manchuria when he returned to the temple 6 months later Guan found the remains of Dashi and Dashi's wife on the floor that day on he vowed to kill Chase Young so he took an Elixir of Life to live forever until his business is complete so in 1949 when the communist's took over Chase and Guan found each other and fought to the death but neither could deliver the final blow so Chase took the Spear of Guan and fled but in 2004 Guan and Chase met again in you home this time for the freedom of a dragon named Dojo which Guan won of course when it leads us to the year 2007 and you a 15 year old Xiaolin dragon who must flee her father"

"But why does he want to kill ME I'm not like Guan or Dashi I can't make elemental moves"Arianna replied

"But you can your element is Darkness and you are Already a Wudai warrior Because of it now in this dream you can practice your moves I will show you but when I wake you up you must pack your clothes and things and flee your home to the safety of the Xiaolin temple and do not stop until you get there but first our lesson now get into the Phoenix Pose."The Man Lectured and Arianna Complied "Now say Rain of Death Darkness."

Arianna then said"RAIN OF DEATH DARKNESS!" and she turned up and saw Kunai blades fall from the sky and hit the scarecrow target then she snapped her finger and the blades exploded which incinerated the target.

"Well done I will show you one more move then I will wake you up after that do as I said earlier and run to the temple and don't stop. Now enter the Xiaolin pose." Which Arianna quickly complied "now say "Halberd of the Damned Darkness" Arianna then said "HALBERD OF THE DAMNED DARKNESS!" then she completed the move in which she struck her fist and then her target (Another Scarecrow)

Started to be sucked into the oblivious black hole-Which Arianna Created-in the torso of the scarecrow."You now know your element now do as I say and run to the temple and don't stop now GO!!"

As soon as he said that Arianna woke with a start she then complied and grabbed her duffel bag stuffed in her clothes her stuffed bunny"Fawkes" and her MP3 player and her portable DVD player and a few Anime DVD's then she crept out as quiet as a mouse to the outside and managed to climb down the cliff and down to the ground and "Ran like a bat out of hell" until she felt she couldn't go on and collapsed and passed out. When she awoke she was in a room unlike any other one thing was for sure it was not her Father's home or her room for that matter she was in a room full of surfing posters tacked on the walls and a window was open it was a bright day outside Just then a boy with dark hair entered the room and saw she was awake "GUYS SHE'S OKAY COME QUICK!!!" The Boy Said while Arianna was trying to regain herself finally she got the courage to say "Who are you?" "Oh Sorry if I woke you up there man; my name is Raimundo by the way what's yours?"

"Arianna Li Amadaeus Young." Arianna told Raimundo in a skeptical look which he saw in that case he replied "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you babe just wanted to know who you are" and then the others came in with Dojo in tow "Raimundo how long was she awake?" Dojo asked Raimundo while not taking his eyes off Arianna who replied "I only woke up a few minutes ago and how long was I out by the way?" "For only eight hours; if Master Fung hadn't found you while he was walking through the field to look at the sunrise we wouldn't sure if you would still be alive" A Girl said which in this case Arianna replied "Well thank you and what are your names by the way don't worry my intentions are good." "Oh my name is Kimiko and this is Clay" pointing at the tall husky cowboy "and this is Omi" Pointing to the small yellow monk who in turn smiled back. "and you met Raimundo I see; and who are you?" "Oh my name is Arianna Li Amadaeus Young and thank you for saving my life" she said to the monks in a grateful voice.

"Hey now that you're here what do you want first?" Rai asked the dirty and now awake girl who replied "Got anything to eat?"

"We sure do and by the looks of it you're as hungry as a viper in a batch of quicksand" Clay said to the girl who then was led to the dining room where there was laden on the table every bit of food imaginable which Arianna started on and started to scarf down on every last bit of it while the monks looked on at her with shocked eyes she hadn't reached half of it when she had a belly ache the size of Texas apparently she had eaten too much "My friend it appears who have bitten off more than you can consume and digest." Omi said to Arianna who replied "Don't you mean bite off more than you can chew?" "That too." By the time she was done Master Fung came into the Dining room and saw that Arianna was awake "Welcome to the temple young Dragon we have awaited you're arrival." "Ok I know I am the Dragon of Darkness but does everyone have to know that?" Arianna told the now bewildered Master who in return asked Arianna to come to the Meditation hall which she complied when they reached the meditation hall Master Fung broke the silence "Now how did you figure out that you were the Dragon of Darkness young one?" "I had this dream last night where my dad tried to kill me because I was this dragon but before he could there was this flash and this man appeared in front of me and told me I was then he told me everything my father was that he is a immortal Heylin demonic monster and the name Chase Young was feared throughout the world"

"And Arianna is the Young in your last name related to Chase Young?"

"Yes master but please don't be mad at me I didn't know that he was that way."

"I am not angry with you are the Dragon of Darkness and you have shown you're bravery by accepting the destiny held out toward you I saw you're dream last night and I am impressed that you accepted the fate."

"So I can stay here then?"

"You may for I welcome thee Arianna Li Amadaeus Young the Dragon of Darkness!"

Just then the door broke down and Raimundo Kimiko Clay and Omi fell through.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were Chase Young's daughter? Omi queried

"I didn't know you were there and I might not be anymore you know because of my Dragon."

"Well I think that you were brave to leave Chase before anything happens my friend"

"Way to go Dark Girl!"Raimundo cheered

"Thanks"

Than they headed out for the first day of training which Arianna successfully used her element to pass.

Later that night everyone was sitting down to a game of Pong(A/N-Which unfortunately was all the video games they had but was enjoyable) when there came a knock at the door which Omi answered and it was not Master Fung or any elder monk… It was Chase Young.

"Pardon me Omi but you have a girl who is mine."

Omi replied by closing the door slowly and went back to the room where they were playing Pong and he Screamed "RUN AND HIDE CHASE YOUNG IS HERE!!!!!"

"Oh Crap its my dad!"Arianna shouted

Then Chase busted the door down and started to walk toward Arianna with a malicious grin on his face "Now Arianna I don't how you figured out you were the Dragon of Darkness

But come to me and I'll make your death quick and painless."

"No dad I am not coming with you I like it here I have friends"

Chase then broke a vase and a piece of wall

"Stop it dad they told I can be the dragon and I accepted don't you see dad I gotta try and get along with the world I don't like yours."

This only made Chase angrier as he busted the walls and the vases then he calmed down and said to her "Fine you can stay but you're still my daughter but you no longer have a home."

"That's fine I have a place to stay and it's with the Xiaolin warriors."

"That does it regardless of genealogical traits from now on we're enemies!"

Then Chase walked out the door and out of the temple then Raimundo broke the silence.

"Well you can't go back home now because Chase kicked you out and you're his enemy now."

"I guess you're living with us from now on."

Kimiko said to Arianna

"That's okay because I am not afraid, not anymore."

So this is the end of the story right? Wrong it is only beginning.

More chapters coming soon Please R&R


	2. Powers Unveiled

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

By-Android Warrior

Chapter 2-Powers Unveiled

Disclaimer-I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Arianna was lying on her bed thinking about last night the first night at the Xiaolin temple the night her father tried to kill her"Fine you may stay you are still my daughter but you no longer have a home…From now on we're enemies!" she continued to think on that night allowing that to sink in her father is her enemy now and there was nothing she can do to change that. But she had to move on with her life now she had new friends and that night must not deter her from that. She then heard Rai call her to his room when she arrived he was waiting for her and was presenting her with the Wudai robes they all wear "I just got them and I hope they fit you." Rai said to her while watching her depressed grin"Whats wrong?" "Well after my Dad practically kicked me out of the house I basically have no place to go if the temple burns down or we get kicked out by Master Fung so I was thinking what to do if any of the above happens." "Hey lets not worry about that before we have to; look your Dad he sucks just forget about him and besides you got us we wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" Arianna chuckled at that statement Raimundo made she felt a lot better now."Thanks Rai lets go get some breakfast before Clay eats it all." "Or Dojo might have already beaten Clay to it." They both laughed at that statement envisioning Dojo, fat on the table and all the plates emptied and Clay crying because he didn't get any of it. After Breakfast(A/N- and there was some left)they went outside to train and thankfully there was no death trap course today all they had to do today was initiate and win a Xiaolin Showdown and Clay was paired with Arianna"Clay I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown my Glove of Jisaku against your Fists of Tebigong the game is fire dodging first one to get hit by a fiery rock loses" "I accept your challenge little lady" ""Lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!" then the rocks started to flame up and the ground lifted up the challenge was about to begin "GONG YI TAMPAI!!!" then they were off the rocks were being hurled at them haphazardly and one nearly took off Arianna's leg had she not kept her head in the game "GLOVE OF JISAKU!!!" then the glove gave off tiny bombs which destroyed the rock on contact but the glove cost her the showdown as Clay reached the Shen Gong Wu first and then the area switched back to normal and Arianna was doubled over for breath"This showdown stuff is harder than it looks as the Glove of Jisaku floated over to Clay "Well this is the life of a Xiaolin warrior partner you'll get used to it in time" then Dojo climbed on Clay's Stetson hat and said "Heads up everybody theres a new Shen Gong Wu" Then Dojo held up a scroll and showed the Wu "The Glaive of Athena it allows the bearer to cut through any object even metal steel and rock" "Where is the Glaive Dojo?" "In the land of the Maple syrup CANADA!!! I love it there they like coexistence of many cultures the Environmentally friendly grounds and their flag has a leaf on it" "Wow a leaf put it with a tree and its all done and I think Ari should be the one to get this one" Raimundo said half kidding half serious.

"WHY SHOULD SHE?, SHE LOST HER PRACTICE SHOWDOWN TO CLAY SHE WOULD NOT LAST FIVE MINUTES!!!"Omi Shouted and unfortunately Arianna was right behind him so she heard everything and was pretty angry at him "WELL MAYBE I SHOULD KICK YOUR BUTT IN A MORTAL KOMBAT HOW ABOUT THAT OMI?!?!?!?!!" "No I think you'll do better in the next showdown." "That's what I thought NOW SHUT UP CUEBALL!!!" "Why don't you both shut up and get on?!?."Dojo said in an annoyed voice which they complied quickly they were already late as it is. A few hours later they were in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and landed near the Canadian National Tower where they agreed to meet in an hour so Raimundo, Arianna and Kimiko went to the north side of the city and Clay and Omi went to the south of the city. In the north part of the city where Raimundo and Arianna and Kimiko were in conversation about the argument she and Omi had in the garden. "Look guys I am sorry I lost my cool I was upset that I lost the practice showdown and I vented my anger on Omi because he rubbed salt in my wound he made it look as though I lost my showdown on purpose." She said sadly "I understand Ari you see I got a whiff of Omi's Cocky Pissiant selfish attitude myself when the rest were promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice I was not because I disobeyed a direct order and because of my friends promotion I went crazy and joined Wuya and helped her regain her form after I realized what I done I turned on Wuya and rejoined the Xiaolin side but Omi would not let it slide that I was only one not an apprentice so he made snide remarks to me at a Shen Gong Wu mission in Hong Kong and when he did not accept my suspicions of Jack Spicers turn coating on Pandabubba as fraud but he went with him anyway and they got captured and I went to Master Fung and warned him of the attack and he accepted my bravery even though I am not an apprentice and I rescued them and I was made an apprentice for it now Omi does not you Snide with me anymore but he did not stop being snide with you I see." "Hey Omi may be a little prissy at times but he's alright Ari you just got to give him a chance he may be mean to you at times but don't let it get to you" Kimiko responded

"Thanks Rai, Kim you know I think I will go in the next showdown I'll be a little better plus it would be sweet to hold that Glaive wouldn't it?" "That would be cool"Kimiko responded they searched the north side of Toronto but could not find the Glaive of Athena so they went back to the Canadian National Tower to Report. A few minutes later Clay and Omi returned to the Tower with a report of no Glaive but their have been reports of Jack Spicer in the area so they had to be extremely careful and they needed to find the Glaive of Athena and fast. "Where could the Shen Gong Wu be? We've checked all over Toronto and no Glaive" Kimiko said "There has to be an explanation on if the Glaive even exists or if this was a Holiday trip for Dojo?" Omi queried and Dojo replied "Hey this is genuine Shen Gong Wu I know I was the one who planted the Wu personally in Canada and I saw the Canadian Rockies and I planted the Glaive in Toronto somewhere." "Wait Dojo Where exactly did you plant the Glaive?"Rai asked "I planted it in the middle of Toronto" Dojo replied "I know where it is guys!" Exclaimed Arianna"It's in the Canadian National Tower or under it at least the entrance hall has to be the place for the chamber it just has to be here!" "Well thanks Xiaolin Losers!" said a voice they had no trouble recognizing it was Jack Spicer "Now if you don't mind I gonna get to that Glaive now so step aside." "Not on your life Spicer." Raimundo said "Xiaolin's GO!!!" they all moved out and headed into the Tower where they found Jack already into the chamber he was about to retrieve the Glaive. But Arianna thought otherwise ""No Way I Am Not Going To Stand And Let Jack Take The Glaive I Must Show Omi That I Am Not A Loser."" Arianna then Dashed to the Altar holding the Glaive and She Touched the Glaive and so did Jack. "Jack I Challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown my Denshi Bunny against your Mantis Flip coin the first one to the Glaive wins it." "I Gotcha; Hey no one tells me what to do" "It's a showdown no choice Jack." Arianna Boasted "Lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!" Then the Canadian National Tower split into quarters and the Glaive of Athena Floats to the Sky Basin of the Tower and there it lay "GONG YI TAMPAI!!!" then they were off Arianna was trailing to Jack slightly she saw some electrical wiring and she said "DENSHI BUNNY!!!" and she turned into electricity and traveled through the wires and when she came out of the wiring she was exhausted but way ahead of Jack so she had to keep going but then out of nowhere Jack came out of the wall top using the Mantis Flip Coin and was ahead of her again "She is going to lose the Showdown like this morning she is the losing woman" Omi stated Arianna also heard that and she also knew she was going to lose "NO!!!" Arianna shouted then the next thing that happened made the monks hair including Arianna's the fingers of Arianna's started to give off the electric discharge and started to shoot out haphazardly and one had hit Jack in the back and in the Helipack while Jack was knocked out Arianna tried to go to the Glaive but as soon as she touched it she got electrocuted from the lightning in her fingers she thought it was controlled by her so she thought real hard to shut off the electricity it happened like magic so she got the Glaive and the Tower came back as a whole the showdown was over Arianna won her first showdown but by some awkward coincidence when they went back to the temple Arianna ran straight to Master Fung and told him what happened when she was finished he replied "This is most interesting young monk the electricity in you is actually the Dragon of Darkness' attack the Denshi Tallarand it will allow you to conduct the electricity through your fingers but it must be used Sparingly as it will drain your energy tenfold now as you are exhausted trot off to bed young monk"

"Yes Master Fung"

Arianna was now thinking this is getting weirder and weirder but she was not giving up she will help her friends in any way she can and it will be cool to hold the glaive again

End of chapter 2 Please R&R


	3. The Bobbie Who Fought The Heylin

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

By:Android Warrior

Chapter 3:The Bobbie who Fought the Heylin (Guest Star-Mad Mod from Teen Titans)

Disclaimer-I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Teen Titans

Master Fung had called them to the Meditation hall for a meeting. "Young monks it is time you learned about the Master Lineage I sense that my time as Master is coming to an end and in time a new one will take my place as master." Then he lifted his sleeve and showed a mark which showed the Phoenix eating a Dragon. "This mark is called the Changxi the mark of the master it allows me to ascend to the master level after successfully contending the Wudai level there are only 20 left in the whole world who bear the Changxi. And in time one will be revealed to the Dragons of the Elements and after time has passed that person who bears the Changxi will become master."

Then Master Fung asked if there was any questions and Raimundo had his hand up first and he asked"I'm confused I thought we were going to find the Shen Gong Wu not find your Successor" "That is true you are here to find the Shen Gong Wu but you also must help many who are in need and right now I need you right now" Then Kimiko asked"When is this going to happen?" "That I am not sure the Changxi only reveals itself to the Dragons and the Bearer only." Then Arianna Raised her hand "Master why should we bother with that right now this probably won't happen for quite a while and it won't reveal to us for the latter part of our missions."

"Even so You must be prepared for anything that comes along your shores young monks Diligence and Perception is the key to answers. "Yes Master Fung my apologies"

Omi then said"But Master Fung we must also search for the Shen Gong Wu as well to divert from our mission is like basting a cake before its grilled" the rest of the monks including Master Fung looked at Omi like he was speaking in a Alien Language then Arianna tried to decipher it "I think he said we must not do something else and not leave the other thing half done" "Not even close" Raimundo said in response to the deciphered caption. "HEADS UP!" Dojo said to everyone and a second later a Scroll was flying towards the monks so they ducked but it hit Clay's hat and Impaled it onto the wall "Dojo that was my only Hat for the year Daddy said I have to keep this hat safe otherwise he wont buy me any till next year." "Oh sorry about that Clay." Dojo said Apologetically "That's ok Clay I have mastered Repairing Magic"Arianna said ,Dojo had been teaching her the magic that the Dragon of Darkness has to learn along with Tai Chi Skills. "Hand me your Hat Clay." Clay quickly complied and she said to the hat "Quan Chi Mortis Repremendum!" and the hat was as good as new before the scroll pierced it. "Wow thanks Ari" "You're Welcome Clay." "Anyways guys there is a new Shen Gong Wu active in London, England it is called the Submarine Reflection this is a one person only Shen Gong Wu in this case the Dragon of Darkness can only bear this one a Mirror that shoots a beam of concentrated magic towards its targets and the beam is very dangerous of it is in the wrong hands." "Well I guess its off to London" Raimundo said to the monks. "Pip Pip Cheerio chim chim cherries and what not." Kimiko added in aa joke in which they all laughed.

A few hours later they landed in Trafalgar Square and they all split up Arianna and Raimundo both decided to look in a British Pub (A/N-Not to Drink just visiting) and they went to a counter and asked the Pubber a question "Ello there Kiddies aren't you lot underage to be in this pub?" "We're not here to drink Chives we're here to look for this mirror" Raimundo said then he showed him the picture of it "Oh yer Girl lost it eh?" "Oh we're not boyfriend and Girlfriend if that's what your thinking. We just need to look for this mirror." Arianna said "Oh try looking in the Loo I'm sure its in there" So they looked in the "Loo" and they did not find it the stalls or in the "ports" so they went out but before they left they were spotted "OI!! What are yeh kids doin here you know underage drinking is an arrestable offence here in England." It was a female police bobbie and she was off-duty but that does not mean she can't turn them in. "We are not drinking here we are just looking for a mirror I lost a few weeks ago" Arianna explaned "Well what would your mirror be doin in a pub now go on I'll help you look." So they left the pub and went into the city to look for the Submarine Reflection yet they did not tell the bobbie what it was.

They went looking in Trafalgar Square, Parliament, the RAF Training Yard, Scotland Yard and Windsor Palace but the Submarine Reflection anywhere.

Meanwhile Omi, Kimiko and Clay were searching in Carnaby street, the British version of the Harujuku District in Tokyo, "This place has weird written all over it yet its so cool as well" Kimiko said "This place to me is crippy don't you think

Clay?" "I Do little Partner and its creepy." To them it was the whole street was full of teenagers wearing Hippie clothes pink wigs and other Outrageous fashions. "I love these fashions here lets buy some while were here!"Kimiko said hopefully "Well let us not and say we have accomplished so"Omi said in response "Oh come on guys I have no new clothes I want these clothes." "Come on Kimiko I'll look like a fruitcup in a pickle barrel" "We're buying some and that's final!" Then the Carnaby street Megaphone came on "ELLO DUCKIES ITS YOUR OLD FRIENDS MAD MOD(A/N: I knew he'd come in at some point.) FOR THE NEXT TWO HOURS FIVE SHIRTS AND TEN SKIRTS FOR ONLY £12 I REPEAT £12 SO GET THEM WHILE SUPPLIES LAST AT MY STORE MAD MAD CLOTHINGS!!!" "Yes, Mad Mod you're speaking my language!" "No he is not Japanese is your language not British so he is not speaking your language." So they went to Mad Mad Clothings and Kimiko went crazy and picked out her clothes and went to the counter to pay her £12 when Mad Mod came up on the Boutiques little stage at the front of the shop "Ello duckies I hope yer enjoying the sale so far and I pleased to announce that my trademark mirror has reached o'er 1500 years on the best mirror list this week so I am extending the sales to 12 hours now I'll be here if you lot need any help picking through anything!" While Mad Mod was talking Omi was looking at the mirror it was just the right mirror the description was talking about and at 1500 years old there was no denying it this was indeed the Submarine Reflection. "Clay look at the mirror the man is holding." Clay complied and then he knew what Omi was talking about "Well I'll be an donkey tied to a lamp-post with his own tongue that has to be it Kimiko Look there it is" Kimiko then looked to see what clay was talking about and then she could not deny it "OK I am calling the guys" Then she reached in her pocket for her cell and dialed on her speed dial Raimundo.

Meanwhile Raimundo and Arianna and the female bobbie were searching the Docks and still the Reflection was not there "We've been to every place there is round this area are your sure you left your mirror here" "Well I thought we did the only place left is…" Then Rais Cell began to ring so he answered it "Yeah… What No way… Alright, is Dojo with you… OK we're on our way." Then he hung up. "Ari they found the Submarine Reflection" "Great because I am sick of looking through all these fish where is it?" "Mad Mad Clothings on Carnaby Street, hey cop do you know where Carnaby Street is? "Sure do hop in and hurry!" so they got back into the car and Sped off towards the British Harujuku Street.

Meanwhile the rest were trying to coerce Mad Mod into giving them the Submarine Reflection "NO NO NO AND THAT'S FINAL I AM NOT GUNNA GIVE IT UP AT ALL!" "But Mr Mad Mod we need it please you are in danger if Jack Spicer finds you with it…" Omi began

"Rubbish I ain't giving it up to anyone."

"Yeah you leave Moddy alone" A customer shouted at them

"Besides I ain't giving to anyone 'specially to any poofter by the name of Jack Spicer"

Just then the Police car carrying Raimundo Arianna and the British bobbie pulled up to the boutique and they all came into the boutique and Arianna saw the Mirror" It looks like it but just to make sure SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!!" Then a beam of magic shot out of the Mirror and made a hole in the roof"That's my mirror it belongs to me." "No it is not my family 'ad it in since 549 A.D. and I plan to keep it and if you want it meet me at Big Ben in half a tick see you then" Mod then threw down smoke pellets which aided in his escape then Raimundo broke the silence "He beat us I can't believe he beat us we lost to a pansy"

Then the bobbie spoke out "OI I AM A BRIT we help those in need and never give up and we will foolw that man to Big Ben 'till we get to your mirror, but when we do you two still have to pay the £6 fine for underage drinking."

Then Rai and Ari both shouted "For the Umpteenth time WE WERE NOT DRINKING!!"

So everyone piled into the car and Darted for Big Ben which was in central London near Kings Cross Station. When they finally got there Mad Mod was already on the tower saying "ELLO DUCKIES WANT THE MIRROR COME AND GET IT 'LONG WIT YER BISCUITS AND TEA AYWHAT!" Mod said from the towers top

Then they raced to the towers top which took at least 15 more minutes than it had to because the elevator was bust when they finally got there Mad Mod was already leaning on a gear "So you want this then well its not up to me it is up to your father Arianna." "Wh-What do you mean?"

"He means that you will have to get it from me Daughter dear." Said Chase as he came out from behind a metal pillar "Dad why did you activate the Submarine Reflection?" "Daughter it was I who created the Wu it was by my will that it became active I activated the Wu so I could come closer to you so we can talk." Talk this was no time to talk we were in the middle of Big Ben with a police officer in the room but it did not matter to him he could easily overpower her and then the monks would try to get to assist her even then it would not be good enough. "Look at me Daughter I SAID LOOK AT ME." Arianna then looked up at him and he in turn Striked at her and she fell to the floor "This time when I say look at me the first time you do it got that, Now look at me." This time she did not hesitate but even then he striked her again and she fell to the floor "Sir stop this you are in direct violation of Parlimentary code HC-509-82 you will surrender immediately!" The bobbie said to Chase in a Authority like manner "You will stay out of this unless you wish to suffer the same fate as my Daughter." Chase said to the bobbie in a deadly hiss that the bobbie lost her authority and dropped her gun and tonfa. "Now as I was saying to you Arianna before I was rudely interrupted by this officer Stand up" Arianna complied and in which Chase then grabbed her by the throat and constricted the airway. "Dad let me go" Arianna managed to croak out. But Chase refused to acknowledge her cry "No I prefer to watch you suffer." "Oi!"Mad Mod cried out"You may have taught your daughter a lesson but hadn't you best drop the tough guy act now?" "No" Chase said simply and walked out of the room with Arianna in tow.

As soon as they were outside they were back in Trafalgar Square he let Arianna go "Now we fight." Chase said lazily as he stood her up then punched her again. "Dad stop please!" Arianna said in a vain attempt to stop her father but he just stomped on her chest a couple of times,Just then the Monks the British bobbie and Mad Mod,In Handcuffs, came over to help Arianna in her fight. "You think you know pain now but you forgot what pain is LET ME REMIND YOU!" Chase hissed as he picked up a long chain and swung it at her which it made contact with her it did not break it but it caused a bruise on her torso which toppled her over in pain and she was trying to stop the pain she had to think fast but she knew of the Denshi Tallarand which sent out electricity through her fingers she knew it would absorb most of her energy but she had no choice she saw Raimundo's face in shock she did not want to think about it if she had died here her mind was made up "DENSHI TALLARAND!!!" and the electricity shot out of her hand hitting Chase who had fled at the sight of the gathering police and then Arianna slipped, with the last sight of Raimundo's face,fell into unconciousness.

The first sign of regaining conciousness was in a cool room in a hospital room in England Raimundo was right beside her. "You're awake finally. "Hey I was beaten by my own Dad but its going to take more than that to stop me from going on about life." Arianna gloated"How long was I out?" "About 4 days the doctors said you would be alright but I came by every day just to be sure." "Thanks Rai that was sweet of you.,Did they ever find my Dad." "No the Bastard got away just before the police came along you were a mess." "What about the Submarine Reflection did you ever get it from Mad Mod?" "Yeah we got it Moddy was arrested a few minutes after your Dad fled that cop gave it to me she said'Give it to her when she wakes up.'" Then he handed the Mirror to her which she felt has though it were the warmest thing she had ever felt maybe because she had accepted it as her own. "Where are the others?" "Oh they are at a hotel Metropolitan police paid for the whole thing they said they felt horrible about the whole thing." "About what me being beaten by Dad or the whole misunderstanding of us being in the pub together"Arianna added jokingly. Raimundo was surprised by the fact that despite all she had been through she had not lost her humanity. Just then Kimiko, Clay and Omi came in the room with the British bobbie. "Hey Ari how're you doing?"Kimiko queried "Fine how about you guys?" "We've been more worried than a horse in Houston but we're glad you're okay." Clay said to her. "We were worried about you I am just glad that you are okay my only.,Oh did I just say that out loud?"Omi said with a shocked look on his face "Yeah Omi you did and I'm flattered." "As a member of the British Metropolitan police force I extend a full apology on your behalf."the bobbie said to Arianna "There's nothing to feel sorry about my Dad just sucks he just needs to back off." Just then she noticed a strange marking on the bobbies arm a Phoenix eating a Dragon ""I Wonder?" "Say where did you get that mark on your arm?" "Oh this?, I had that since I was a baby my family was born in China but I was born in England and lived here all my life why do you ask?" "Does anyone see that mark on your arm?" "No I tried to get it off but the dermatologists could not see it at all it looks awful but none of my co workers can see it" "It is the Changxi!" "The what?" "The Changxi it is the mark of the master you are next in line for the master position at the Xiaolin Temple." Omi explained "That is not possible I can't be a master I have never had that kind of authority."the bobbie explained "But you are the right one Master Fung told us so that the person with the Changxi would be the next in line and what is your name by the way?" "The name is Xiaoyu but that's not the point the point is I can't be your person" Xiaoyu said to them in a annoyed tone "But you are let us take you to Master Fung he will expain everything to you." Omi asked Xiaoyu "Oh all right will get this sorted out with your Master Fung when do we leave?" "When Arianna is feeling better." "Actually Omi I am feeling a little better maybe better enough to leave" She managed to get up and leave her bed and walked to the door "Well are we going or what?" Arianna Queried As soon as the doctors declared Arianna Fit to go home they checked out of the Hospital and of the hotel (Aww I was really enjoying the free Cornish pasties Dojo said to the monks) then they left England with Xiaoyu.

Three hours later they landed back at the temple where Master Fung went to Arianna "My monk are you alright after I heard of the Incident I jumped out of the skin and called for your return but the doctors told me you were in no fit to move." Then he noticed Xiaoyu "I am sorry who are you?" "Oh I am sorry I am Xiaoyu Laoma of the British Metropolitan Police in London, England and these monks said that I was chosen to be the next master of this temple but there must be some mistake I simply cannot be the master as I am not certain that this mark on my arm proves in anyway that I am a master. Master Fung inspected the mark on Xiaoyu's arm and then he made his result "There is no mistake Xiaoyu you are my descendent to the Master level of this Temple and I know this maybe hard for you to accept but this is indeed an experience for you to endevour but within this experience you will overcome the obstacles and become master now come with me I shall put your clothes on so you can train to be the new master of this temple" So he and Xiaoyu left into the temple "So now she has no choice in the matter I see." Omi said to the rest. "I guess not so I suppose she has to accept the destiny of the Master" Dojo replied to the little monk "Maybe we should see how she is doing?" Omi asked as they left to the Meditation Hall when they entered they saw Xiaoyu in her Masters Robes

And she saw them "I suppose now I have no choice in the matter do i?" "Nah guess not I suppose you're training with us from now on eh?" Raimundo said in a querie tone "I guess so as soon as Master Fung is done with me I better write my letter of resignation to Metropolitan Police you guys best be moving on I suppose I'll be here for quite awhile"

As they left the hall they saw Master Fung looking sad at a basin of water and he said"It's a shame to have to see one's death on his own Pensieve" They suddenly broke into a run and wondered whose death he saw in the Pensieve

Outside of space a light breaks out from the starry atmosphere and a space capsule head directly for Earth, For China, For the Xiaolin Temple.

What could that space capsule want with the Xiaolin warriors? Whose Death did Master Fung see in the Pensieve? And What happened to Canadian Actress Lauren Collins Acting? Find out Next Chapter Please R&R With Your Answers and don't worry the Monks are not the ones who die in the Pensieve.


	4. The Dragon of Light Cometh

Xiaolin Showdown: Shoku Chronicles

By: Android Warrior

Chapter 4: The Dragon of Light Cometh

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

The Xiaolin warriors were lying in the grass watching the star fall from the sky the annual Meteor shower was starting and everyone was on the ground watching every second of the show Raimundo and Arianna were lying next to each other Clay and Kimiko were for some reason kissing under the stars and Omi and Dojo had nothing better to do but sit and watch the stars and eat the Cakes that Arianna baked for the occasion. "Wow Rai it is a beautiful night tonight the stars are falling and the night is warm and that star is gleaming."

"Yeah don't Meteors usually fly by the earth's atmosphere?"

"Their supposed to and why is it coming closer?"

They suddenly realised that the Meteor was falling towards them "Guys RUN!!" And they ran out of the meteors path while Clay and Kimiko were making out Kimiko said in her mystical voice "You and I are…" then she saw the meteor coming for them "…IN GREAT DANGER!!!" then they ran out of the way of the meteor. and Omi and Dojo saw the Meteor coming for the Temple and they dodged out of the way they waited for the impact of the meteor when they heard it they went outside to see the damage Remarkably the temple was unscathed but the impact woke Master Fung and Master in training Xiaoyu up and they went out to see what was the matter "Whats all this then?" Xiaoyu inquired and Master Fung followed suit "This was most jolting and I must inquire what is going on?" as soon as the monks came to them they were relieved that they were all right but they went to the crash site to see this meteor but what they saw was not a meteor but a space capsule and the door on the capsule opened then two teenagers, a boy and a girl ,walked out of the capsule and they were interested as why a boy and a girl were in a space capsule but they did not have time to find out as the girl spoke "Hello I am Arashi of the Planetary Kingdom of Lupine and this is my Fiancee Alyune he only speaks the Lupine Language but not for long" Just then the boy,Alyune, came up to Clay and said in the alien language "Bonichiwa sun nom Alyune Roi-consort futari avec 16th itsumo langue kasuna." Then Alyune for some reason kissed Clay for about one minute then released his lips and was met by shocked open-mouthed looks of the rest of the monks." I am sorry if my approach to learn your language was improper that kiss was customary to learn your language like the Tamaranians of the X'hal empire and the Plutoniananas of the Pluto planet I did not mean any disrespect." "That's ok partner I just thought you had the hots for me and you being engaged and all." "Oh no I do not feel anything for you are just my language partner and a friend if you want to be such." "Of course I want to be your friend just don't do that kiss again okay" Of course" "Now if you two will come with me I want you to explain to me why you are here" Master Fung said to them "Yeah I think we all want to know whats going on" Kimiko said to them

Then they were in the Meditation hall and Master Fung an Xiaoyu were in front of Alyune and Arashi and the monks were behind the Aliens(A/N: God the term Alien is so Racist) "Now please explain why you are here" Master Fung said to them in a calm voice "Gladly" Alyune said to the aging Master "Me and my fiancee arrived on this planet to stay away from a war that is engulfing our planet of Lupine and we sought asylum on this planet" "But to better explain I must show you this betagram." Then Alyune pulled out of his pocket a thing that looked like a Jumpdrive but Alyune pressed a button and a light came out and landed on to a wall and with sound he translated the pictures "Lupine a Planetary Paradise in the Milky Way Galaxy Right next to Mars our moon a home to the people of Lupine a Human like Populace and a peaceful people. Due to war with our Planets Monstrous people the Xenomorfs The Lupine Government has decided to send its best People to Earth to flourish and prosper: Pamela Anderson, Jeff Foxworthy, Miriam Mcdonald, J.K. Rowling, Amy Lee, Ben Moody, Larry the Cable Guy, The Magician, Chow Yun Fat, Andre "3000" Benjamin, Drake Bell, Josh Peck, Jamie Lynn Spears, Miranda Cosgrove, Tony Blair, Masashi Kishimoto, The Coors, The Jonas Brothers and Avril Lavigne Along with Members of the Royal Family: Prince Alyune, Princess Arashi,Both engaged to be wed, and with that we wish you to accept us as your own people but we will always remember the Planet of Lupine as our home HAIL LUPINE!!!" then the Betagram ended

"Any questions?" Then Kimiko had her hand up "The Magician?" "Well you had no magic down on your earth at the time so we sent you down one" Then Raimundo had his hand up "OK so I am supposed to believe that Pamela Anderson is an Alien." "Yes and please do not use that word "Alien" we find it offencive" "Sorry" Then Omi had his hand up "Will you be my friend?" "Yes we will Little big headed one" Then Arianna had her hand up "All right I am willing to accept that you will not hurt us but why did you land here?" "Because I am a Shoku Warrior and my Betrothed is a Master Monk we felt we would be accepted here as I am the Dragon of Light and she is the Dragon of Fire." "Oh then I am afraid that your betrothed is a little late because Kimiko is the Dragon of Fire." "That is ok she is Already a Master Monk." "Oh OK." "Any more Questions" Then Clay had his hand up. "Are you sure that kiss was asexual cause from where I was standing that kiss seemed sexual to me" I reassure you that kiss was not in any way sexual you have my word as a Xiaolin Monk." "Ok I am sorry."

Then Master Fung had his hand up "You must tell me if you are the Dragon of Light what can you do?" "That is easy." Then Alyune got up and did the move that only the Dragon of Light can use "SOLAR DESTRUCTION LIGHT!!!"and light began to engulf the surrounding areas and the light destroyed some of them when the light dissipated that convinced Master Fung that he was the one."That settles it you are the Dragon of Light Alyune."

After that everyone showed Arashi to her new room and got her settled. Alyune did not have a room but Omi offered to share his room with the Lupine Prince which he generously accepted.

The next day everyone settled down for breakfast "This breakfast you speak of what does it symbolise?" Alyune inquired in which Clay responded "It doesn't mean anything it just gives you the boost you need to start your day" "Oh because on my world this feast is a message to marriage proposal tell me Clay Bailey to whom do you wish to betroth?" "No one this is just a morning routine for me!" after they got everyone to the table Clay told them about what Alyune told him breakfast on his planet was about in which Raimundo responded "Take it easy Clay these guys came from a different world so it is bound to be different than here" "Yeah Clay don't be a Racist." Kimiko replied "I am not a Racist I am just saying it is weird how their way of breakfast is different than ours." "So my way of feasture is weird to you Clay Bailey I thought we were friends but if you insist to call me weird I will not bother you then" Alyune said to him in a sad tone of voice and ran out of the kitchen.

To be Continued sorry for the short chapter Please R&R


	5. The First Major Plot Twist Ensues

Xiaolin Showdown: Shoku Chronicles

Chapter 5 : The First Major Plot Twist ensues

By: Android Warrior

Disclaimer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Alyune was laying down by the Koi Pond with tears streaming down his face on the thing he overheard from Clay about his people being weird. He could not believe the person he learned English from can be so heartless.

Alyune had only been on Earth for only a day and he already experienced Prejudice all he wanted was to go home and he cried even more when he realised he could not go home with the war still going on.

While Alyune was contemplating his thoughts Clay was looking for him to apologise for calling him weird and to also tell him that he didn't mean it he was just confused "I feel lower than a dog in a mudpit I didn't mean to offend the guy or anything. I better fix this soon or he'll hate me before he gets to know me." Just then he heard crying near the Koi Pond so he rushed to the pond and he saw Alyune there crying near the edge of the pond. "Alyune? are you Ok?" Then Alyune looked up "No Clay Bailey I am not ok because of your prejudice you have wounded my pride in my own planetary culture."

I didn't mean it like that I only meant that I thought that the way you eat Breakfast is weird not you."

"Even so I am from my planet where that is customary and you have wounded my pride with your insult."

"I am sorry Alyune I just thought about the way you eat breakfast is weird."

"What you should have thought of is what I would have thought of that Clay Bailey not of your own folly."

"Well do you forgive me?"

"What?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Why should i?"

"It's what Earth people do when a person apologises for their folly and they forgive them of it."

"I know what forgiveness Clay Bailey means I was asking why should I forgive you for it?"

"I just feel awful about the whole thing I want to be friends with you that I want it to be water under the bridge."

"Hmm I will forgive you this time but please don't do that again do you promise Clay Bailey?"

"I promise."

Then they pulled themselves into a hug and kissed on the cheek(A/N:Asexually of course) but Kimiko took a picture of them "Ok this is SO going on the Internet."

then she ran off with Clay and Alyune chasing after her because she had the camera.

A few hours later the monks were in the Meditation hall waiting for Master Fung and Dojo to arrive while this was going on Clay Alyune and Kimiko were arguing "GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA YOU TWO!!!" "NO!!" "BUT THAT'S MINE!!!" "WE DON'T CARE YOU HAVE THAT PICTURE OF US!!!" "AND I'LL POST IT ON THE INTERNET IF YOU TWO DON'T GIVE IT BACK WITH THAT PICTURE INTACT NOW!" Raimundo decided he had enough "Ok you guys SHUT YOUR FREAKING TRAPS NOW OR I'LL TAPE THEM SHUT!" "Yeah you guys are about to give me a splitting headache so give the camera back to Kimiko and be quiet" Arianna said to them "But Kimiko Tohomiko has a very important picture of me and Clay Bailey and we must get it back Raimundo Pedrosa and Arianna Young." Alyune replied

"What is this photograph about Kimiko?" Omi asked

"Yoink!" Kimiko takes the camera out of Clay's hand and show the screen to Omi and he just stares then he shows Raimundo which in this case he laughs and to Arianna which she laughs also "I do not see how showing a picture of Clay and Alyune Hugging and Kissing is so amusing" Omi replies (A/N: Omi can sometimes be so Naïve) "Trust us Omi it is funny one day you will understand." Raimundo said to him just then Master Fung and Dojo came into the Hall. "Is there something I should know about young monks?" "No sir we were just telling a joke to Omi and he doesn't get it at all it is about a guy from Nantucket and he told a guy from Boston to…" "Thank you Raimundo I wish to not hear it anymore I wish to inform you that a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself in Okinawa, Japan it is called the Dralion Scimitar It gives the user unimaginable strength to break through solid brick and steel and soil." "That sounds familiar to the Glaive of Athena we got last week in Canada isn't it?" Arianna Queried "Much the same but completely different of course the Glaive of Athena can be held by anyone the Dralion Sword can only be held by the Dragon of Earth and the Dragon of Light" "So it is sort of like a Passion Wu?"Kimiko commented while the Rest,minus Omi,Laughed at the remark. "No the Dragon of Earth and The Dragon of Light must both Accept the Shen Gong Wu Willingly otherwise it shall reject them both." Master Fung replied to Kimiko's remark "And I highly doubt that Clay and Alyune are in love." Then the monks besides Clay, Alyune,Master Fung and Omi Roared with laughter. "Alright guys get on the Dojo express to Okinawa one way" Dojo said as the monks including Alyune, Arashi is still recovering from Space shock so she is not going,.

While en route to Okinawa Alyune is starting to feel feeling the effects of the ride on Dojo "Friends I am feeling quite sick on this undulating ride I must relinquish my breakfast" "Here pardner take this bag" Clay said (A/N-remember when Raimundo betrayed his friends to Wuya and they were on the run from the Rock troops and Jack Vomited in Clays hat) and Alyune Vomited into the bag and dumped the bag overboard into the sea "Now you know how I feel when Omi is forced to watch the Worlds Suckiest Show "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide" as punishment when he peeked in on Dojo in a private moment, Sick." Raimundo Said to Alyune in a actually tone "What is "Neds Declassified School Survival Guide" Raimundo Pedrosa?" Alyune asked

"It is about this kid Ned who writes a guide to survive school and come on who heard of a new grade resolution and a Popularity List and a Kid being friends with a Janitor who never does his work and the acting terrible and who yells "NOVO!!!" every freaking time when something bad happens I don't and even Omi doesn't say it that much"

"Yeah partner you need to steer clear of that show I'll tell you how to avoid it when we get back to the Temple." "Thank you Clay Bailey and what do you say on this subject Kimiko Tohomiko?" "Well I say that the show sucks Plain and Simple and we're here Okinawa, Japan"

And this was true they were over an island with lotsa valley and water falls and one big city in the middle of it "This is most amazing I have never seen such a sparsely populated island in the Japanese islands" Omi said in awe as they landed on the Kadnea Airport strip and Dojo shrank back into his normal size and they went into the City to have lunch they stopped at a B.F. Wangs Chinese Cuisine while they ate they talked onto where they would go to search for the Dralion Sword then it was decided Raimundo and Arianna and Omi would Search for the Dralion Sword in the Forest Outside the City and Clay and Kimiko and Alyune would search in the city.

"So Care to tell me the Real reason you decided to show those pictures Kimiko Tohomiko?"

"Yes I do, I think that you are in love with Clay."

"That's it how many times do I have to inform you I am not in the Love with Clay Bailey I have reassured him of that and you have been really aggravating in saying that we are and I am very sick of it you should keep your mouth closed once in a while if you do not know things all the way through."

"Hey easy pardner you got to admit that it was pretty funny that Kimiko took those pictures and which by the way WE REALLY WANT BACK NOW KIMIKO."

"No I think I'll put them someplace for the world to find how about on My Myspace"

"Oh no you don't!"

and he started to run after her again "Wait Clay Bailey and Kimiko Tohomiko wait for me!; and what is a Myspace?"

Meanwhile Raimundo, Arianna and Omi were in the forest searching for the Shen Gong Wu and Telling Omi and Dojo what was funny this morning "That's all from those pictures is Clay and that Boy kissing each other that's all?!?" "But you got to admit that is pretty funny Dojo-Sensei" Arianna replied "Ok maybe it is a little hilarious but it is also humiliating" "And Kimiko is also going to post it on her Myspace when we get back and Kimiko's dad views it frequently so he'll know." Raimundo said to him "I am most interested in Clay and Alyune's relationship and life together" Omi added in relief "Why are you going to Post the Picture on a Selfvoid?"

"It is a Myspace Omi and Kimiko is going to do that not me" Raimundo said to Omi "Arianna the Shen Gong Wu is here I can feel it in my scales and my rashes are on fire ITS HERE!" Dojo screamed "Right Sensei and she went to the place where Dojo made an X and she brought out her Glaive of Athena and pointed it down to the X and shouted "GLAIVE OF ATHENA!!!" And she parted the ground and saw the Dralion Sword and Omi went down and Picked it up and placed it in Dojo's Ear,not before using the Changing chopsticks of course, "Well my friends as you say task well clean" Omi said to them "NO OMI IT IS JOB WELL DONE, GOD!!!" Raimundo and Arianna shouted in Omi's ear "Lets just get back to the others guys" Dojo said to the kids. Just then Jack-bots came down surreptitiously and grabbed Raimundo's Arianna's and Omi's mouths and they struggled to get free while the Jack-bots sprayed Sleeping gas into their faces and then they passed out from the gas and were dragged up into the trees, Dojo who saw everything flew back to the City to tell the others what had happened.

Back in the City Clay and Alyune had finally caught up with Kimiko and stolen her Camera Again "Guys gimmie my camera back now!!" "No Kimiko you cannot have it back ever!!!" "Guys I already posted the photo on My Myspace so shut up and GIVE MY DAMN CAMERA BACK NOW!!!!!!" "YOU FILTHY EVIL TART NOW YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR CAMERA AGAIN I SHALL DISPOSE OF THIS FOUL WRETCHED THING INTO THE SEA YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU SPREAD THAT HURTFUL PHOTO ON THAT SPACE OF YOURS!!!" Just then Dojo came to those guys shorton breath and crying "Dojo what's wrong?" "You're out of breath faster than a fat kid in gym class." "Dojo where is our friends?" "H-HE GOT THEM JACK SPICER!!" "Who is this Jack Spicer?" "Bad guy yet real stupid." "Dojo Kanocho cho I shall try to see where they are now through telekinesis but you must remain silent" Alyune Said in a effort to calm Dojo down. Then Alyune started to shake and his vision became distant and he was traveling without moving through Okinawa and saw a shabby house with a huge machine and a very pale boy with makeup on his face and Raimundo, Arianna and Omi Unconsious and tied to chairs facing the Machine. Then he came back to reality and shook his head "I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS FOLLOW ME AND HURRY!!!" so they followed him and were on their way to their friends.

In the Shabby house they were rousing from their sleep and Omi broke the silence "Where are we my friends?" "I don't know Omi." Raimundo Answered "One minute we were struggling to free ourselves from the Bots next minute we're here whats going on?" Arianna Asked "Oh my god you guys are so clueless" a voice said to them they turned their head and saw Jack Spicer on the big screen and he looked menacing.

"Well ladies and gentlemen you are about to experience the first and last testing of the World Synthesizer it sends you to any world I want to send you and I am powering the machine with my body so I can send you somewhere and I won't care where you end up ARRIVEDERCI LOSERS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" then a Sucking sensation began to fill the room and they were being pulled into a vortex "MY FRIENDS THIS LOOKS LIKE THE END OF US!!!" Omi said to them and they began to scream and tried to free themselves and Jack was just watching and laughing.

Just then Jack heard someone snicker in the darkness of the house "Hey who's there?" Then he saw Chase Young holding what looked like a plug "Oh Jack, Jack, Jack don't you ever learn anything do you know why no one would ever power a world synthesizer with their own body?" "Because I am smarter than all of them combined?" "No imbecile whoever pulls the plug on a world synthesizer while a person is powering the machine with their own body the person who was powering it would get sucked into a world nobody wants to go to and that is what I am going to do to you." "NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT I'LL SWEAR MY ETERNAL ALLEGIANCE TO YOU I'LL EAT MY CARROTS AND I WILL GIVE YOU BACK "THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW" DVD JUST DON'T PULL THAT PLUG!!!" "Farewell Cockroach." Then Chase Pulled the Plug and Jack was sucked into,kicking and screaming, the Machine and into a world then the machine turned off and Chase Left Without acknowledging the others exsistence then a few minutes later the others came into the house and untied them and left Okinawa before something else happened

Later Clay and Jack were Testing out the Dralion Sword and it worked Perfectly "My friends I wish to thank you for this gift that me and Clay Bailey love" "You guys are great but I can't help to think that there is something we forgot."

Then there is a shot of James K. Polk Middle School and Jack Fell into a Classroom "Where am I and how did I get here?" just then he got a visit from three kids by the names of Ned Bigby, Jennifer Mozely, and Simon Nelson Cook "Welcome friend and stranger." Ned said to him "You have landed into the Worlds Suckiest Show on the face of the planet." Jennifer said "Neds Declassified School Survival Guide!!!" Simon said to Jack then Jack Screamed his head off he had indeed ended up in world no one wanted to end up

To Be Continued Next Chapter is a All Jack Spicer Chapter the one where he tries to get back into the Xiaolin Showdown World and Escape the Worlds Suckiest Show and I will be accepting Xiaolin Showdown Shoku Chronicles Fan Art so I can post it on my Myspace best ones get posted onto the Myspace to send me your Fan Art Email it to and Don't Forget to R&R


	6. The last escape

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

Chapter 6: The Last Escape

By:Android Warrior

Disclaimer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or(And thank God I do not own this one)Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.

Previously on Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles…

"Oh Jack Jack Jack You do know that if you unplug the World Synthesizer and you are powering it with your body you will get sucked into a world that no one wants to go to…. "NO DON'T PULL THAT PLUG!!!... "Farewell Cockroach"…. "welcome friend and stranger"…"You are in the Worlds Suckiest Show on the face of the planet."…"Neds Declassified School Survival Guide!!!" "ARGHHHHH!!!"….

"In the Worlds Suckiest Show on T.V. you have no way to go home, You get no food, No Pudding Cups and No Freedoms and the Dissidents are in hiding together with me Jack Spicer and the Dissidents will try to escape the Worlds Suckiest Show NOW PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Then a Neds declassified school survival guide episode cover comes into view and the episode title "The Last Escape" come into view then we face Jack again and he is in a Panic.

"ARGHHH! theres no way out of here why Chase did you pull that plug OH GOD!!!!"

Then Ned Bigby came up From behind Jack and said "When you're on a Popularity list be sure to date and/or stalk your Girlfriend Suzie Crabgrass who is on the top of the List even if she mooooooveeeeessss!!!"

"Hey that's not good advice you don't stalk a girl even if she moves from your town PERIOD! that's why this show really Sucks So B-A-D!!!!"

Then a voice came over the intercom

"Attention Jack Spicer please come to the vice principals office immediately."

"Oh goodie the vice principal will send me home ARRIVEDERCI LOSERS!!!"

So Jack went into the Vice Principal Crubbs office and he sat down and waited. "oh this is great maybe I'll get sent home and Chase oh he will pay he will pay for what he done to me and wow this guy is really into the flamingos."

Just then Crubbs came into the room and sat down at his desk right apart from Jack "So you said that this show Sucks is that it?"

"Yes sir and I am fired aren't I well I just can't control my free thinking I guess I'll just have to go." "Oh don't worry you are not going anywhere." "Wh-what?" "You see Spicer I created the Worlds Suckiest Show because I want the world to be mine first I stole all these kids from their parents you however just came from a world synthesizer malfunction and that makes no difference to me whatsoever so you are my slave like all these children here and they all have to read all these lines to survive and if you don't read the script you will be tortured like everyone else and if you try to escape the Worlds Suckiest show WE'LL KILL YOU Just like we killed Boogie." "Boogie whos that I don't remember him on the show." "Oh he was in the pilot episode and the kids didn't like him so we killed him so don't end up like him you may go" "O-O-Ok just leave me alone ok" "And don't go to any adults here they are part of my legion of doom so don't even try."

Then Jack left the office in horror he was trapped, a slave and to Crubbs an "It" not a person but since he was a person who belongs to finding Shen Gong Wu and stealing it from the Xiaolin Monks he had to find a way out of here and fast.

So he left to where he was supposed to go and he found that some the kids were all being controlled by a chip in their heads he found this out when he was in I Teachers class. "Now Jack since you're new here I just want to tell you now that you will have the Control Chip inserted into your Skull in the next week now SIT DOWN OR I'LL HAVE YOU TORTURED BOY!!!!!" and while he sat down he felt two prods being put on his back so he asked what they were for "Oh you want to find out?" "Well yeah." "Here you go" then ITeacher pressed a button and Jack then Got electrocuted "Now SHUT UP AND PREPARE FOR YOUR NEXT CLASS SINNER" "But we've only been in this class for 5 minutes." "SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'LL BE TEACHING YOU A THING BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORLDS SUCKIEST SHOW NOW MOVE TO YOUR NEXT CLASS YOU SLAVES!!!!" "Except you Jack you stay you too Lisa Zemo you two have to have some alone time you two have been very disruptive." "But ITeacher I have not been disruptive at all." "You were just now miss Zemo NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN I AM GOING TO GET COFFEE IT WILL JUST TAKE A MINUTE!!!" by the time I Teacher had left Lisa turned to Jack with a smile and said "Hi there Jack I am Lisa Zemo isn't it great to be in the worlds suckiest show it is so great to me." Then she changed her facial expression "Okay she really is gone now Jack I know you were only here a day but you are from another world and we want to leave the worlds suckiest show." "Hey why didn't you just say that to me before?" "Because ITeacher can sometimes pretend to be gone but when your talking about something she can pop up out of nowhere" "Ok so why are you doing this?" "Because me and my friends want to leave this place and you are the only one who can do it." "But that was on accident Chase Young Pulled the Plug on my World Synthesizer and I ended up here." "Did you build the World Synthesizer Jack?" "Yeah." "So you can build another one and we can go to your world and live with you." "OK but it will take me two days to build it can you bring your friends to the Custodian closet at three so we can prepare for the plan." "Of course Jack see you"

At three Jack Went into the Custodian closet and a minute later Lisa came into there with 7 friends: Evelyn Kwong, Coconut Head, T.J. Evans,Backpack Boy, Albert Wormenheimer, Spencer the junior Thespian, and Katelynn Haig all met to find out Jack's plan "SO TELL US WHAT THE PLAN IS!" Evelyn screamed at Jack's Ear "Ow okay the plan is simple we are going to leave the Worlds Suckiest show but to do that we need supplies like PVC pipe,Acetylene torches,copper wiring,a motor and a computer." "That stuffs easy to get there all in the schools Wood shop and Computer lab we can help ourselves to it all" Lisa said to Jack "That's great and I'll build it but I will need some help like lookout so in case any adult comes by or anyone tries to stop us." "I'll help you out there cutie" Evelyn Said to him in which Jack Said "Okay that about covers it the plans solid and Crubbs won't even know what hit him!"

Just then Crubbs bursts out of a Trash can which shocked them "But now I will and Jack until now you've been treated as a guest on this show but now we will be watching you and your friends and if any of you try any of that I WILL HAVE YOU SHOT DEAD. Oh and Lisa you have been very naughty in ITeachers class so you will receive 25 lashes come with me" Lisa then sighed and said "I'll see you in a bit Jack." She said sadly and went with Crubbs. "Ok guys that doesn't change anything we just have to keep an extra watch on everybody we hang out with or whoever follows us." "That's going to be hard because Missy will see me hanging out with you guys and she will send her cronies after me to keep me away from you." Katelynn said "I'll keep Katelynn with me so you don't have to worry about her Jack." T.J. said to him but Jack wasn't so sure "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Lisa and Katelynn so you guys head back to your guys rooms and I'll wait for Lisa."

So everyone in that closet headed back to their rooms except for Jack he waited for Lisa to return when she did she was in tears "Are you Ok Lisa?" "I-I'm Fine" Lisa sobbed and fell on Jack chest and cried and Jack Comforted her by saying that everyone was safe that they would leave the Worlds Suckiest show in 2 days and that they would keep together in groups and let no one separate them which made Lisa feel much better knowing that they would still go through with their plan despite Crubbs' threat. Then Jack offered to treat the wounds on her back which Lisa Accepted "Don't worry I have this salve that will take away the sting and the wound."

then he applied the salve onto Lisa back and when the salve came in contact with her wound she cringed "Ahhh." "I know I know keep cool." Jack said in a comforting voice and applied some more salve on her and when he was done "There you are all done" "Thanks Jack I feel better now." "Say Jack I was wondering because you don't have a room why don't you share mine tonight." "Sure why not I want to stay with you to make sure Crubbs doesn't take you again." so they went back to Lisa room and laid on her bed and fell asleep for about 12 hours

When Jack woke up at 6:00 he felt something on his chest "Hunh oh its only Lisa." and went back to sleep only to be woken up 1 hour later by a bell and they were woken up by it and they went to see where it was and they saw the kids walking outside to see where it had come from then Crubbs came out on a moped saying this "GET TO YOUR CLASSROOM THE WORLDS SUCKIEST SHOW LIVES ON" then Mr Sweeny came out and said "THAT'S RIGHT GET TO YOUR CLASSES OR WILL SHOOT YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP" then all the teens came out and got to their classes Including Jack and Lisa while all the commotion was going on Sweeny said to Crubbs "I love working on the Worlds Suckiest Show its so suckish HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" In their home room class everyone was Watching Jack and Lisa and every one that was in that Custodian closet Meanwhile Jack Passed a note to Lisa which said "We start in 1 hour I activated a mini Jack-bot so he built the machine so all we need now is to escape." after reading the note Lisa smiled and mouthed to Jack "We Start Now.' and to every one in that closet and they all said "ITEACHER we need to go to the Infirmary and get patched up we threw up in our pants." "Oh go ahead."

So Jack, Lisa, Coconut head, Spencer, T.J., Evelyn,Katelynn and Albert filed into the hall and headed to the closet where the machine was.

Meanwhile ITeacher realised something "Hey Kids don't throw up in their pants CRUBBS PRISON BREAK!!!!!" and Crubbs came running to the room where he heard it and said "ATTENTION EVERYONE WE HAVE ESCAPEES ON OUR HANDS IF THEY ARE FOUND RETURN THEM TO MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!!!"

Fortunately Jack and Everyone else in that Closet heard that announcement and ran to the Closet and the machine was there being powered by the Jack-Bot managed to activate the machine unfortunately there was a bang at the door and a voice outside "They were here last time and I'll be sure they are here again Gordy,Mr Sawchuck bust this door down." Then there was another bang at the door they were really trying to bust the door down they only had seconds "Albert, Katelynn, T.J. you guys first." Jack said then Albert,Katelynn and T.J. went through the vortex into Jacks Lab then there was a voice through the door it was Ned Bigby's "Guys don't go away from here you belong with us!" "No we don't go away psycho" Lisa and Jack Said in Unison "Evelyn, Coconut Head,Spencer you guys are next GO GO GO!!!" Then Evelyn Kwong and Coconut Head and Spencer went through the vortex into Jacks Lab now it was only Jack and Lisa "Jack if we don't make it out of here alive I just want you to know I Love You." "NOOOO" Simon Nelson Cook screamed" YOU STOLE MY WOMAN" then the door busted down and they were surrounded "Not so fast dissidents you all are in big trouble now say good bye to your lives"

Realising it was now or never Jack and Lisa linked hands and went through the Vortex and wound up in Jacks lab "Well we are now free from the Worlds Suckiest Show."Spencer said in a honorific tone "Oh crap they are still coming through!" Evelyn Said and she was right Ned Moze and Cookie were coming through the vortex with Axes in their hands and looking deadly "Hold on I got that Jack-Bots ATTACK!!!" and the Jack-Bots came out of nowhere and started to prod them with electrodes and zapped them back into the Worlds Suckiest Show and placed sticks of dynamite on the gateway to their world and lit them and got back before they went off then the vortex closed and they were finally safe

"Yes we are finally out of the Worlds Suckiest Show." And embraced T.J. who then Said "Now what do we do we can't go home because that's the first place they'll look for us if they bother to look for us." "Hey guys I got an idea why don't you work for me we can hunt for Shen Gong Wu and be our own servants." Then Jack launched an explanation into the Shen Gong Wu the whole story of why he got into the Worlds Suckiest Show and About Chase Young and Wuya and the Xiaolin Monks Lisa then Said "That sounds so cool I'm in" "Me too" Evelyn and Coconut Head proclaimed "So are we" Katelynn and T.J. said "And Us Too" Spencer and Albert Proclaimed

"This is so cool from now on this team is called "The Heylin Dragons"." Jack Said to his new Teammates "What should we do first Jack?" Lisa then asked her new leader who was hungry and he hadn't along with everybody else had any breakfast yet "Wanna go to IHOP?" "Sure"Lisa said "Im Hungry"The Rest said "Let us all eat some Pancakes" Spencer said in a Honorfic Tone

Wow that was something the dissidents teaming up with Jack Spicer one of them in Love with Him and that is bad news for the Xiaolin Monks, Chase Young, and Wuya who will make an Appearance in the Next Chapter but I want you all to pick a scenario in which she appears in. Oh and send in your Fanart I am still accepting fanart until the End of summer and Please R&R


	7. The Heylin Dragons Strike

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

Chapter 7: The Heylin Dragons Strike

By:Android Warrior

Disclaimer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Wuya will appear in the next chapter

Jack and the Heylin Dragons were in a meeting and were in discussion of who would go on the first mission.

"It's Going to be Lisa Zemo she helped gather you to me and I love her so we owe her one." Jack said "Oh okay Jack We Didn't know you loved her"Katelynn said to Jack "Hey she is hot and she is very good with ninjutsu"Jack replied "And I am also good with making plants do my bidding see" Lisa showed a plant acting very strangely and it had teeth and it looked like it ate Jacks Chameleon-bot "NO MY CHAMELEON BOT JUST GO LISA SO I CAN MOURN IN PEACE!" "But Jack I do not know where the Shen Gong Wu is or what it is. "You'll find out soon enough I attached a Wu Tracking Device it will show you what Wu it is and where it is on the world in the Plane my Jack-Bot built for you it's over there. Then he showed a Pink and red and Black coloured plane then Lisa got in and Buckled her safety belt she hadn't even started her plane when the WTD started peeping and it showed her the Wu and the coordinates.

The Monks were sparring in the Garden when Dojo who had a scroll said "Shen Gong Wu Warning this is not a test. The Wu is called the The Crest of Arms it protects the person you want to protect and only that person it is in New York City what a coincidence we'll get to see Jermaine again" "Ohh I wonder how Jermaine is doing after he went home" Omi said in ecstatic joy "There is so much netting high to do I can't count the ways" "Its called Catching up to do and I think we should visit him before we go on our Wu hunt what do you all think?" Raimundo said "I think we should I mean he is our friend." Kimiko said "I haven't heard from him in a long while so yep" Clay Agreed "I haven't see him once so I think we should so I could get to know him" Arianna said in agreement "I have not seen this New York City So I will come Along and Enjoy your Friend and York of New" Alyune said "Then I think we should go see Jermaine beforehand so all aboard to New York City" Dojo said and they hopped on Dojo and they got to flying to New York City But Omi Had One Last Question for the prince. "Alyune where is your sister I have not seen her since the meteor shower?" "Oh Omi she is with Master Monk Guan Master Fung told me three nights ago that in order for Arashi to learn the ways of the Master Monk she must be with the actual Master Monk so she is withhim but not to worry she will be returning in two weeks time plenty of time to learn the ways of a Master Monk." "Oh ok she is in good hands Master Monk Guan is a very great man who will treat her like she was his own child." So they were off to New York City on a Dragon Jet Plane.

Meanwhile Lisa Zemo was also on her way to the Big Apple with her Plant in tow she was going to use to ensnare the person who was in possession of the Shen Gong Wu but while she was doing that she was fixing her hair she was making a couple of Odangos and the rest she made in a ponytail she had no time to fix it in the lab but she was resourceful "Good I got it done now I can get back to getting that wu and would you look at that I am already there." And she was there with the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty it was New York City alright and she managed to land in Brooklyn and got her Plant and got out."

The Warriors managed to get to Brooklyn too they were planning to see Jermaine before setting out on there hunt they went up to 002364 New Hope Avenue and knocked on the door and Jermaine was the one who answered it "Well if it ain't my homey Omi" then Omi went up and hugged him "Jermaine I have missed you so much it was kind of quiet in the temple!" "What the hell are we Chopped Liver lets us in Omi you can hug later" Arianna and Raimundo said to Omi and they made their way in to the house and sat down in the Living Room "So what you guys been up to?" "We have been through a lot Jermaine we have two new members to our team Chase Young Severely beating up one of them one of our Team members is a Alien prince and Me, Raimundo and Arianna nearly got sucked into another Dimension so yes our lives are pretty normal." "Ok so these are your new team mates then?" "Yeah my name is Arianna but you can call me Ari everyone at the Temple calls me that." "Hello new person my name is Alyune the prince of the Planetary Kingdom of Lupine and the heir to the throne." "Nice to meet you all so why are you here?" "We are here because there is a new Shen Gong Wu here in New York City it is called the Crest of Arms have you seen anything like this Jermaine?" Then Omi shows a picture of the Crest of Arms in which Jermaine says "Oh My God its here in my house."

Meanwhile Lisa Zemo finds the Apartment where Jermaine is and holds her WTD to the Apartment and its beeps wildly "Its here phase 1 complete time for phase 2" so she grabs her plant and walks to the door.

Meanwhile Dojo was held up to a shield in Jermaine's house in the den and he was shaking like a Washing machine when it was uneven. "Th-th-this is the Wu" "I knew it this Coat of arms that my dad bought on a buisness trip to England was the Wu you were looking for"Jermaine Exclaimed "Great now Jermaine can hand it over"Omi said to him "Sorry Omi I can't if this was missing dad'll go insane because he bought that for the family he worked so hard for it I can't let it go not this time." "But surely if we explain the situation to your Father he will be more willing to let us have it." Just then the Doorbell rang "Hold on Omi I'll get that." So Jermaine went to reach for the door and as soon as he opened the door Lisa barged in and said this "Hello Hola Bonjour and Bonichiwa I am from the Brooklyn Plant Biz and you were chosen for this plant to be in your home it is called the Tellulu and you were chosen for it to be in your home and you are the lucky person Today." So she placed the plant on the Table in the den and left the den and was on a cellphone and quietly said "I have found the Wu and it is going according to plan as soon as opportunity strikes I'll take it." "Good job you have got the best plan love you." then she got off the phone and went back into the den but she was not given attention

"Jermaine we must give this Wu back to Master Fung before it is too late." "Omi I can't give it to you unless pops say so." "And by the way you're not giving it to anyone because it is going to me" Lisa said then she pressed a button and the plant came to life and threw out vines and strung Raimundo and Kimiko and Clay onto them "Did you actually think that I was going to just deliver the Tellulu to you and not get that Shen Gong Wu I need that for my boss." "You shall not get it now let my friends go." "No I think I will leave them somewhere for your precious Master Fung to find;How about in the ground?" then Lisa got onto a vine and was flung to the Crest of Arms "I don't think so SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!!" Arianna said as Lisa got close to the Wu and the beam hit Lisa and Lisa was blasted out of the way "Omi,Jermaine Grab the Wu before she does!!!" Arianna said as she went to help Alyune in trying to cut the others down and they went to the Wu However Lisa had already got there by the Time Omi and Jermaine had touched it so she touched it to and it began to glow "Crazy Girl!" "My name is Lisa Zemo!" "That too I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown" "But I don't have anything to wager but I really want that Wu for my boss." "Is that legal Dojo?" Dojo was looking through the Rules of the Xiaolin Showdown book and then said "Yes it is as long as neither side uses any Wu." "Right and I also declare a Shen Yi Bu dare I also put my friend Jermaine in the Battle if he is willing to fight." "Omi I have been waiting for you to say that I'm in." "Agreed" Lisa Said "Lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!"

Then the Apartment started to shake and the Plant started to grow and the apartment looked like that house in Jumanji and the Crest of Arms was on the Plant

"GONG YI TEMPAI!!!" then they were off Lisa went one way of the Jungle and Omi and Jermaine went another way "Got any Ideas Omi?" Jermaine Asked "I am sorry Jermaine I do not have any but we must remain this course anyway I think it shall lead to the Crest." Meanwhile Lisa was doing pretty well for her first showdown the plants she had control over helped her and pointed her in the right direction and she was almost there "Wow I am good better than that Chase Young that Jack always goes on about." Lisa Said to herself "I HEARD THAT" Jack said to Lisa over the phone in a annoyed tone. and while Lisa was having a cakewalk Omi and Jermaine were having Hell on there hands the vines all wanted to get at them and Omi could have Sworn he had felt the Venus Fly Trap bite at his Butt but in the long run they were getting there "This is the most hardest thing I have ever had to face in a showdown." "That girl must be having an even harder time trying to get through this Crap."

At last they finally reached the end of the Maze and they saw the Crest of Arms and Lisa had gotten out of the maze as well without a scratch on her "I cannot believe this she has went through the maze but it looks as though the plants had not touched her" "That's messed up we went through all that and she has nothing to show of it" "This is great I won Plant take me up to the Wu." "I Cannot Comply." the Plant said "What I said take me up to the Wu" I NO LONGER SERVE YOU!" then the Plant started to go out of control it strung out Vines in a haphazard way and even took Lisa,kicking and screaming,"STOP SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL!!!" This was getting too weird it started to destroy the house "HOLY CRAP OMI WE NEED TO SHUT OFF THIS THING NOW" Jermaine shouted and Omi nodded in agreement so they went into the base of the plant to find the source of the plants insubordination "This is most confusing I did not think that a Plant would go off and and try to kill its creator" Omi said in confusion "I know its just a Plant it shouldn't be killing anything." Jermaine added "Oh you think so do you." a voice said "What the hell was that?" Jermaine asked "You are correct to be suspicious who was that speaking just now?" "I was and stop looking around you won't find me where you are." "Where are you voice I do not know?" Omi asked "I am in the core and within your minds." "That's messed up how can you be in the core and in our minds at the same time?" Jermaine asked the voice "SILENCE JERMAINE YOU ARE NOT THE QUESTIONER HERE!!!!" the voice replied in a psychotic tone which made Jermaine sweat and sweatdrop with fear "And now if your done questioning my motive come closer to the core now" The Voice said in a commanding tone so Omi and Jermaine obeyed and followed the voice to the core.

When they got to the core they did not see a thing "Where is this Bastard that hypnotised us into coming in here when there is clearly nothing here?" Omi asked in which the voice replied "My God are you always on?" Then something came down it was… A Seed a Giant one that glowed "I am the core of this plant and I wish to talk to you and my former controller and you're friends." Then dropped down were Raimundo Kimiko Clay Alyune Arianna and Lisa and they landed on dead leaves.

Lisa then rised up and asked this "Why did you go against my order to grab the Shen Gong Wu and Grabbed me instead?!?" "Because you humans need to learn that we were here long before you and we are not your keepers and you treat this planet like you do yourselves with indifference you toxicify your waters you destroy your rainforests you start wars and you create chaos and you knock down trees you humans are like children." "HEY MAYBE WE HUMANS ARE NOT PERFECT BUT WE ARE MUCH MORE BETTER THAN YOU GUYS WHO TREAT US LIKE CRAP WHEN WE WERE TRYING TO GET SHEN GONG WU!!!"Raimundo screamed at the seed "Humans with emotion what a wasteful energy source and the Shen Gong Wu you really fight without them." "Maybe we should attack you without them." Omi said to the seed "Well if you are offering your lives I will have to take them LET ME BE YOUR LIBERATOR!!!" then the seed changed its glow colour and sent out plant monsters by this time the monks and Jermaine and Lisa were really sweatting out a storm andthey started to run for the exit "OMI YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?!?!" Kimiko yelled "I thought he would back down." Omi replied "My Friends I have an idea" Alyune said as he got out several manacles withs Chinese letterings of the elements and threw them at each of the monks which they caught "Put these on once they are put on say Shoku then your element andthen power you will be laden with your battle clothes they will give you power that will destroy this enemy

"Right" they all said "Hey what about me?" Lisa said

"You try to find the seeds weakness." "Now everybody ready?" "Yes" "Now say what I told you to say."

"SHOKU EARTH POWER!!!"

"SHOKU WIND POWER!!!"

"SHOKU WATER POWER!!!"

"SHOKU FIRE POWER!!!"

"SHOKU LIGHT POWER!!!"

"SHOKU DARKNESS POWER!!!"

"SHOKU WARRIOR POWER!!!"

Then they started to change into weird looking clothes they kind of looked like Ming Dynasty Chinese Thieves but they felt their power rise up Ten-fold then they were done they felt as though they can do anything.

"Right Kimiko take out those monsters, Clay take out those mushrooms, Alyune you guys take out those trees, Omi you,Jermaine and I gotta help that girl take out that seed, now everyone clear on what to do?" Raimundo ordered then asked "Yes Leader." "Right then Xiaolins GO!!!" Then they spread through the core Kimiko began to fry the Plant monsters Clay stomped on the mushrooms Alyune began Disintegrating the tree monsters Raimundo, Jermaine and Omi began to take turns hurting the seed along with Lisa Zemo "You're making a big mistake you are only prolonging the inevitable my friend. "You are not my friend you plant thing." Raimundo said to the seed "My friend is right you have not shown any friendly motives!" Omi replied "Ditto!" Jermaine said "You are not my creation anymore" Lisa Zemo Replied Then they began a vicious attack on the seed and the Seed began to fall onto the ground they thought they had won but then it began to take root they knew they had to beat it and fast "Humans you cannot stop me I am invincible." The seed said and that's where it made its fatal mistake Lisa realised that there was a soft spot where seeds always have she then went up to the seed and began to press against the spot and then she plunged her fist into the seed and plucked out a brain like stone "ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" The seed screamed in agony and then the jungle and the trees and the monsters and the mushrooms all grew back into the seed and the seed exploded the house was back to normal and the Crest of Arms fell onto Jermaines lap and the Showdown was over. The Xiaolin warriors had won then Lisa got to her feet and pick up her flower pot and ran out of the house but not before saying "SEE YOU NEXT CRIME!!!" and fled to her jet and took off. Jermaine picked up the Crest and placed it onto the mantle and picked up the house but before they were finished his father came home from work early "What happened here Jermaine?"

"Dad you're home early." "Not early enough I see what happened here and tell me the truth." "Alright Dad it's like this…" 45 Minutes later."…And that's when you come in." "And you think I am supposed to believe that te Coat of Arms that I bought in England months ago was the cause of all of this?" "This is not a lie sir if you keep the Crest of Arms with you she will definitely come back for it." "I know I believe my son but I can't just give up the Arms it's the only thing that makes my son proud of me. " "Sir on my planet we are proud of our fathers just being there for us not for the things they have or the money they inherit we are proud of our fathers just being fathers not for the posession or money and I think that is what a father is for my people anyway so I am thinking that this will bring you and your son closer if we take the Crest of Arms with us it will not tear you and your son apart." Alyune Said to Jermaines Dad "Ok fine take it just don't take anything else and clean this place up I need to rest." and Jermaines dad went upstairs "Wow Alyune that was beautiful." Omi said "Thank you Omi that is exactly what we do on Lupine is family togetherness." So they cleaned up the house and got ready to go back to the temple but not before Arianna said this "Hey Jermaine we are a little shorthanded do you think you want to go to the temple with us?" "Sorry Ari I can't leave my dad Alyune was right I got to be with my dad and he's gotta be with me." "Ok but whenever your ready to come just drop a line okay." and then they flew off from NYC.

Meanwhile back in Jack's Lair Lisa was finishing up her report for Jack she told him she lost the Wu because the Plant she had tried to kill her and for the most part he was fine with her failure and when she was done she went to put her report on his desk the problem was someone was already on it… Wuya.

More Chapters Soon Please R&R


	8. Wuya,Promnight,A new dragon and Wu

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

Chapter8:Wuya,Prom Nights,Wu and a New Dragon

By AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer-I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Wuya was on Jack Spicers Desk "Why Hello there little Girl where Jack?" She said in a sweet yet deadly voice "I am Wuya a Heylin witch I sure Jack Told you all about me." "Oh yeah she told me all about how you belittled his talents and are Stingy and Bitchy most of the time" Lisa Said to the witch on Jacks desk "BITCHY AM I? JACK IF YOUR'E HERE GET IN HERE NOW!!!!"

Jack who heard the screech ran down the hall to his room and saw Lisa and Wuya"Wuya was here when I was trying to deliver my report to you I swear…" "JACK WHERE DO YOU GET OFF BY TELLING THEM THAT I AM BITCHY!?!?!" "Well maybe Wuya if you would get more calm and more freer like me I wouldn't have said that." Jack said in a sly tone "YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET I WISH THAT CHASE YOUNG HAD FOUND ME AND NOT YOU!!!!" "WELL I THINK HE IS A LOT BETTER OFF!!!!" "Hey guys calm down we all came here together and wait a minute why are you here Wuya?" "I Came here to tell you that there is a new Shen Gong Wu active and I need one of your Dragons to help me out." "Why?" "This one requires a knack of technology and smarts and a girl since you are not a girl I need one of your girls." "And I know just who it is KATELYNN!!!" Then Katelynn ran into the room it looked like she was kickboxing. "What do you want and I told you Jack my new name is Vivaley

Katelynn sounds messed up."Katelynn-Or Vivaley as we must now call her-said in a annoyed voice "You need to go with Wuya she found a new Wu and she needs you to get it Kately..I mean Vivaley." "Ok where do you want me Wuya?" Vivaley asked "I Want you to get me to the Shen Gong Wu it is in Texas do you know where Texas is?" "Yeah I know where Texas is just show me where in Texas and we'll get it."

Meanwhile in Texas The Xiaolin Monks were in Clays House which was his fathers house but He gave it to Clay after he got a bigger ranch just outside Houston. so He and Alyune (A/N:Who have to share a room because there is not enough rooms at the House) were asleep in the Master Bedroom when Dojo came into room screaming "SHEN GONG WU ALERT WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!!!" At Clay and Alyune and they shot up at once and got out of the room with their clothes on as they did not share a bed and were outside with Raimundo and Arianna who had her head on Rai's Shoulder and still asleep on her head was Raimundo and Kimiko and Omi were slowly nodding off on the ground "WAKE UP EVERYBODY THERES A NEW SHEN GONG WU!!!!" and they shot up at once so shocked that they could not sleep "It is called the Lightening Rod the one who can hold this is the Dragon of Lightening he or she will be able to control the Lightening and all the Electricity in the air so all we need to do is get to the rod and then come back here." "I have a question." Arianna said in mock puzzlement "WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL US ALL THIS AT 11:00 WHEN WE ARE MORE AWAKE?!?!" Dojo was not pleased at that question "Listen here I wasn't the one who decided that the Temple needed to be fumigated while we were in New York so don't bug me when your lazy ass needs to be up at a God-forsaken hour!" Dojo snapped at her which shut her up at once and got the rest awake "Look I know we do not like to be up early when a Shen Gong Wu is active but we have to do what we have to do and luckily we don't have to go far it is in Texas and right near the ranch so all we have to do is find it and we can go back to sleep that's it now lets go." and they went on a foot journey which they saw a famous Texan sunrise (A/N:Which I saw on the Internet and it is cool) and went on to walking and after several hours it stared to get boring after a while.

"Are we insane yet?" Raimundo Asked Dojo

"Are we insane yet?" Kimiko Asked Dojo

"Are we insane yet?" Clay Asked Dojo

"Are we insane yet?" Arianna asked Dojo

"Have we gone insane?"Omi asked Dojo

"Have we gone insane Dojo Kancho Cho?" Alyune Asked Dojo

"I TOLD YOU ALL YES!!!!"Dojo screamed in the air this is one of the times he hated being a babysitter to the Xiaolin teenager Dragons even though Raimundo was 16 Kimiko was 14 Clay was 17 Omi was 13 Arianna was 15 and Alyune was 16 they still depended on him for transport and this is one of the times he was sick of it."Someday you'll be in pictures Dojo but not today."Dojo said to himself to calm himself down

Then they saw something glimmer in the distance so they run to it and saw the Shen Gong Wu on top of an Oil well "Well isn't someone going to get it?"Raimundo said when they finally got there "Raimundo it is too high!" Omi said "Yeah how will we get to the top of this spire Raimundo Pedrosa?"Alyune asked the Shoku Leader who was just as lost as he was.

Just then a jet came up at the distance and landed and the top opened and Vivaley and Wuya came out of the Jet "Well well well it seems we have company now Vivaley you got your first challenge." Wuya said "Looks like it Wuya." Vivaley said to Wuya "Look Clay Bailey it is the Heylin Witch Petunia."Alyune said "No little buddy its Wuya."Clay Corrected "Wuya oh right Thank you Clay Bailey." "No problem pardner." "Enough of the formalities Vivaley get the Lightening Rod!" "Gotcha Wuya" Vivaley said and then she turned on a switch in her shoes and ran at the oil well at full speed. "What is you crazy you'll hurt herself."Kimiko said to her but then she saw Vivaley run at the Well and went up on the well feet and all sans a ladder and took the Lightening Rod with ease and went back down "Well we could've done that!"Arianna said to Wuya "Well why didn't you?" as soon as Vivaley got back onto the ground she headed back for the jet but Alyune seeing the chance for a Xiaolin Showdown took off after her.

For a moment it looked as though Vivaley would get back to the Jet but Alyune managed to grab the lightening rod and it glowed "Vivaley I challenge you to the Xiaolin Showdown" "But I don't have anything to wager Wuya throw me a bone here would ya." "Here you go." and Wuya threw her the Gills of Himachi "I wager the Gills of Himachi against your Orb of Tornami the game is Chicken whoever can dodge the flames without being hit by one of them wins got that rainbow?" "I have received the information but do not call me rainbow call me the royal prince Alyune heir to the throne of Lupine." "Right lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Then the Oil well started to spew Fire and Flame creatures came out and a arena area that looked like a Quidditch Field was formed "GONG YI TEMPAI!" and then they were off running around the field dodging the flames and doing whatever it took to keep the fire from spreading to the forest nearby.

While Unbeknownst to them Omi was watching Vivaley very carefully and he felt his heart beating faster and he was feeling something in the pit of his stomach and his face burned with blush and the monks saw this in Omi and it clicked… Omi had his first crush. They did not understand he was a Devout Xiaolin Monk for as long as they had known him and never had he shown any interest in any of them or in any villain including Wuya and Chase Young but here he was looking at Vivaley like he had just seen her and he just could not stop looking at her like a lion stalking its victims but to Omi she was a beautiful woman in dire need of saving and he was her King Arthur and Wuya was the evil and I mean evil Morgan Le Fay who was holding the Fair Guinevere hostage in her castle which in this case was the field of fire and he felt the need to jump into the field and save her but he also knew that if he interfered in the match Wuya would win the wu by default but he had to do something.

Meanwhile while Omi wondered Alyune and Vivaley were getting Tired from their Showdown they have been at it for over an hour and neither side had been hit by a flame but neither side showed signs of giving in. But Vivaley was starting to lose her balance and she could barely stand but she did not want to lose. And Alyune was starting to feel weak throughout his whole body but did not want to show weakness to Wuya or Vivaley but he knew he could not hold out much longer. Then the following events took place that even took Wuya by surprise. Vivaley eyes started to glow and her body went rigid and she started to throw out Lightning like Zeus did and the flames stopped coming and she threw a lightning bolt next to Alyune and it propped up a shield next to him so he could not be hurt by the flames as he collapsed next to Vivaley from weakness then she said the following words as though she was being talked through a puppetmaster "I THE DRAGON OF LIGHTNING CLAIM THE LIGHTENING ROD IN THE NAME OF THE XIAOLIN SIDE!!!" then the field dissiapated and she was back to normal and she had a major headache.

Omi however could jump for joy right then and there for he was glad that Vivaley had chosen the Xiaolin side how she did he did not know but his heart could not stop beating from joy and love.

Wuya was furious at her "YOU ALLOWED THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS TO GET THE SHEN GONG WU AND YOU CLAIMED YOU ARE THE DRAGON OF LIGHTNING HOW DARE YOU?!?!" "I guess I did and for once I am happy for that and I want to be happy so I am going with them and Jack's right you are a Bitch." "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT I WILL NOT BE MOCKED!"

But Vivaley did not hear her as she was walking over to the Xiaolin monks who were trying to lift Alyune unto Dojo "Hey I guess you heard everything?" "Yeah we did and it was more clearer than a water well."Clay said to Vivaley "Yeah I still can't believe you called Wuya a Bitch even I couldn't do that!"Raimundo said to her "I still cannot believe I did that either she was yelling and talking to me all the time we were trying to get to Texas and all the time we were trying to find the Oil well and I was like 'God could you shut up for once woman' but I knew if I did that I would be in deep mud even before we get to Texas but the important lesson I learned when I was trying to fight you guys…" Then she saw Omi looking at her weirdly for the first time. "Why is baldy staring at me like that?" "Hello Vivaley I am Omi did your parents grow up to be theives becaause you have stolen my lungs." "No Omi it is…" then Raimundo realised what Omi was trying to say "OH MY GOD!" "What Rai?"Arianna Queried "Ari Omi has a crush on Vivaley." he whispered into her ear "Viv how old are you?"Kimiko asked "13 why?" "Oh because Omi is 13 also and he has a little friendship problem with Girls older than him." "Oh well don't worry Omi I won't bite."Vivaley said to him

Then they got the Lightening Rod were walking home to the Ranch.

When they finally got there Vivaley fell unto a couch and was turning on the television when Omi came to her and said the following"Will you stay?" "What Omi?" Will You Stay?" "If you mean with you guys of course I'll stay."

"I am glad you will because I want you here with us always and never on the Heylin side." then he places his hand on hers and sighs

Later that night Raimundo was watching some game show being broadcasted from San Antonio when Arianna called him downstairs when he arrived downstairs he asked her"What's going on?" "I don't know someone just put party stuff on the den and I need to know who can you come with me?" "Sure but I don't see what the problem is." When they got into the den they saw a lot of streamers some balloons food and drinks a soundsystem the lot of the furniture was moved to the side and a banner saying Prom night on it "Surprise Rai!" Arianna said to him as he laughed and then he asked "Why?"

"Well since we have all the dragons with us and we don't really get some time off we thought we should have our prom since we might not have one." "Wow guys I thought we wouldn't get one at all but thanks guys I really love this!!!" "Enough of these formalities lets Booger!" "Omi It's Boogie!!" Raimundo yelled at Omi but other than that

The rest of the night was filled with music and laughter at this celebration.

More Chapters soon and next chapter we meet Evelyn Kwong please R&R


	9. Crazy Girl with fists of fury

Xiaolin Showdown Shoku Chronicles

Chapter 9:Crazy Girl With Huge Fists Of Fury

Disclaimer:I Do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Family Guy

Chase Young was busy training in his Citadel even throwing a couple of Kunai at Pictures of Arianna in which he had been planning to assassinate her. He was just removing the Kunai to try another attempt when he heard a voice"CHASE YOUNG WHERE ARE YOU?!!?" When he went to check out the voice and when he got to the enterance he saw a 14 year old asian girl with a bitter look on her face "FINALLY I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR 2 HOURS!" "It was for 5 seconds and who said you can come here?" I came here by myself because the Heylin Dragons aren't working out like I thought it would one girl almost died on her outing another turncoated and went Xiaolin so I came here in hopes of a better life and work status if you want it."The Girl asked "Well does it look like I need help;no so leave and close the door on your way out." "No I need this work because those guys are losers and I can't go back to the Heylin dragons I just can't." "Well that's too bad I don't need your help SO LEAVE!" Then there came a beeping from her backpack "Oh great a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself and I bet Jack wants us to get it for him." She said sullenly "Hmm the Mandragora's vial this Wu hold the Properties of Healing Restoration and Immunity from the Heylin Eclipse when in the hands of the Prince of Darkness it shall provide a cure of the Dangerous Heylin Eclipse." This made Chase stop in his tracks and then he turned around towards the Girl and said this"Where exactly is the Mandragora's Vial?" "In Quahog, Rhode Island in America" "Hmm perhaps you could be of use after all… whats your name?" "Evelyn Kwong." "Evelyn you are now in the employ of me I want you to find and Retrieve the Mandragora's Vial and give it to me and after that I will make you my Apprentice. But I wish to come along with you to evaluate your performance." "Right but now lets get to the Jet Rhode Island Awaits" Then they walked to Jet and Took off.

Meanwhile Dojo,Raimundo,Kimiko,Omi,Clay,Arianna,Alyune and Vivaley were on their way to Rhode Island as well speeding as fast as Dojo could because he knew every time that they got to the Wu someone in a jet came along and try to take it from them. When they Finally landed in Quahog they looked around and saw that they were being watched by the towns people apparently they had never seen dragons before so Dojo changed back to Gecko size before anything happened.

Unfortunately Mayor Adam West saw that "KILL THEM KILL THE WITCHES!!!" He told his secret service and by that time Kimiko had said "T.V.'s Adam West?" "Where, oh you're referring to me I did'nt know you get T.V.'s at Hogwarts stop they are not witches they are Wizards fighting the dark lord Voldemort." And by that time the Townspeople shrieked in terror because he had said the name"Oh sorry 'bout that." "OOKKAAYY lets get the hell out of here." Kimiko said and they left for the Spooner Street where Dojo was detecting the Wu and being scratching the rash at the same time.

Meanwhile out on Spooner Street the Griffin Family was getting ready for their favourate T.V. show:Getbackers "Ohh I can't wait for the Getbackers Season Finale I heard on a rumours website that Ban is Finally going to tell Ginji how he Loves him"Meg their Daughter said "Mom Megs Spoiling the show for the Rest of us!"Chris Yelled "Shut up Lardo!" Then The dog Brian came in looking sad "It doesn't matter anymore I just got off the phone with Tom Tucker the news guy at the station where they show Getbackers he says its not coming on." "WHAT WHY?" Peter asked Brian "You see after the Season finale was filmed Ban and Ginji went on a trip and Two straight cowboys found the two Making out and kidnapped them strung them on flag poles and shot them to death so they wont be making new episodes because they cancelled it and they wont be showing the season finale to respect the grieiving families wishes." "THAT'S MESSED UP WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? And I mean the murder not the cancellation thing."Peter asked the dog "I guess the cowboys were fueled by rage that they just did it and all." Just then a knock came to the door "I got it"Peter said to the family

Outside the Monks and Dojo were knocking on the door hoping someone would answer and sure enough Peter did answer the door"We don't want any cookies go to hell." And slammed the door in their faces "But sir we do not have the cookies we only wish to come in to watch the Season finale of Getbackers."Alyune said to Peter through the Door in which they said "Why?" "Because Kimiko showed me Episodes Through the Tubing of You and I want to see the Season Finale that is all and Dojo told me that the Mandragora Vial was in here."Oh But Alyune we could watch it on "Youtube" back at the temple"Kimiko said to him "I know but I wanted to see it on the small screen first before I see it on the computer screen." Then Peter opend the door "I think you better come in there is something we need to tell you."He said

2 Minutes later "THEY ARE BOTH DEAD!?!?!" "Tom Tucker said they were and he is the news guy." Brian Said to the Monks "I cannot believe that someone would kill someone because of their sexuality that is most feeked up."Omi Said "No Omi its Fucked up" Raimundo said to him correcting his slang yet again "God Omi the way you say slang is Fucked up" "Rai! Don't say that to Omi it not his fault he doesn't know slang."Arianna Bereted at him "Yeah many people don't know slang look at Ali G he doesn't know slang but look at him now he does stand up comedy in England and in America"Peter said in Response "I guess we gotta just get that Vial now"Clay said

"Wait a minute Guys I just wanna know why were you guys here anyways?"Brian asked the monks "Oh yeah we are here for the Shen Gong Wu The Mandragora's Vial It allows the user to be healed of all previous injuries whether they be Life threatening or otherwise and it also makes the drinker immune from the Heylin Eclipse."Dojo lectured "Sweet wouldn't it be cool to drink from that stuff and be indestructible?"Peter said "No it only heals you of injuries Life threatening or otherwise not indestructible." "Same thing Dodo" "DOJO NOT DODO" "Whatever Bobo." "DOJO" "OK Jojo" "Its D-O-J-O" "Sure Yoko" "DOJODOJODOJODOJODOJODOJODOJO!!!!" "Whatever Mr. Cunningham" "Oh come on its Dojo"He said bursting into tears "Easy there Dojo yer name is easy to forget"Clay said to the sobbing dragon "HOLD ME CLAY"Dojo said as Clay took the weeping fireball into his arms and allowed him to cry on his bandana "Geez sorry Koko"Peter said to him "ITS Dodo I mean Dojo Wahhhhhh"

"Can we please get on with our hunt for Shen Gong Wu and not cry into Clays Banana?" Omi said "Its Bandana Omi"Arianna said to the Bewildered monk "Oh thank you Arianna you two need to correct me on the thrang more often." "Its SLANG OMI NOT THRANG"Ramundo and Arianna yelled at the bald monk at 13. "God Omi your slang is messed up like that Jack guys death on Brokeback Mountain." Peter says to the monk

Then a flashback came up with Jack being confronted by two retarded homophobic cowboys "Duh we don't like your kind around our parts." "Yeah but you'll be good on a spit on a fire." "Duh yeah hahaha." "NO NO AHHH!"

6 hours later

Mmm tastes like chicken."

(A/N:I am just going to say this now I am not gay and I am not a gay basher I would never do something like that or even joke about it and I have never seen Brokeback Mountain but I heard from my school that one of those guys get killed by gay bashers and this is one of those scenarios that kept being played in my head and I also like some Slash even though I am a boy my girlfriend introduced me to it from the Cartoon side of it and I like it its better than the Boy meets Girl that I usually think of but I still like girls and I think of them a lot)

Then it came back to reality with everybody including Omi being Naruto like Bugeyed indicating that they had not seen the movie but are freaked out by the thing Except Clay for he saw the movie with his Dad they thought it was a Fullblown Cowboy Flick but they were wrong but they paid to see it so they had to watch it and they had nightmares from it. "I saw the movie,Thanks for opening up old wounds Mr. Griffin now I am going to have nightmares for weeks AGAIN"

"Geez I am so sorry Clay but at least Bogo stopped crying." "ITS DOJO WAHHHHHH!!!!" "PETER ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!!!" Brian screamed at Peter

Just then Stewie came down stairs and he was mad "Will somebody try to shut that thing up that is more loud than Connie Chung trying to sing!!!" Omi just looked at the baby with Apprehension"Di-did you just talk?" "Well finally somebody notices and who are you?" "I am Omi who are you?" "Stewie Gilligan Griffin why are you here Omi?" "I am here to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu the Mandragoras Vial." "Oh great have a Shang Dong Nu make you go mad from its screech." "If you are referring to the Romeo and Juliet story then you are sadly mistaken the Mandragoras Vial does not emit a ear splitting scream it is a healing Shen Gong Wu that heals you of all injuries and the term is Shen Gong Wu not Shang Dong Nu and it is in this house." Just then Dojo started to shake and he stopped crying abruptly. "The Wu is in this house its in the the-" Then he vomited his intestines out and made the Monks and the Griffins shriek in terror as they had never seen that sight before."Dojo cover your sight!"Brian yelled at the Dragon "Yeah Volvo you need Claritin or Milk Duds or Whoppers dude" "ITS DOJO and its my Shen Gong Wu Allergies" Dojo said as he put his intestines back in his mouth.

Meanwhile Chase Young and Evelyn Kwong landed outside the Griffins House "We would've been here earlier if you hadn't stopped for French Pancakes!" Evelyn said to Chase "First of all they are Crepes and second they are really good." (A/N:Have you ever tasted one of those they are very good.) "Oh come on that has to be the really weirdest thing I have ever heard I thought you were a man real men don't eat Crepes!" "Actually the term is real men don't eat quiche and I love them they happen to be good with blueberries and chocolate Wuya happens to like them as well." "Oh you mean the Bitch that Jack happens to tell me about every day I think he is in love with her but Lisa is in love with Jack."

While she was talking Chase was talking in his mind "Typical Teenager so desensitized by Violent Video Games and Music Television and how dare she Detest Crepes they are the cornerstone of the International French Revolution and I love the taste of it she has to taste them they are so good." Then Chase came to himself "Excuse me but we have a situation here lets go in and Retrieve that vial." Chase said coolly as he went to the house. "Wait for me!!" Evelyn said as she headed for Chase Just then a car started to speed up to Chase "CHASE LOOK OUT!!!"

Evelyn managed to push Chase out of the way of the oncoming car but it managed to strike a mailbox and it stopped and out came Jack and Lisa Zemo looking for blood"Damn it Evelyn how could you be with Chase?!?" Jack said to her in anger"Yeah and after all we done for you you go off with our rival"Lisa said with the same indifference "After you guys keep losing to those Xiaolin Losers I and Chase are going to get the Wu and Jack-Spicer-And-Lisa-Zemo-Are-Not!" "We'll see about that"Jack said as he raced for the door and Evelyn ran up to the boy and punched him in the head and threw him across the yard and Chase managed to pinion Lisa onto rhododendrons and went up with Evelyn to the door and knocked onto the door "I GOT IT!!" A Voice said from within said and the door opened revealing Meg Griffin and she looked at Chase with glossy eyes and her heart did backflips and she said"C-C-Come in S-S-Sir" "Oh please call me Chase Young." That name made everyone except Meg stop in their tracks.

"CHASE YOUNG HOW DARE YOU COME TO THIS PLACE OF DYSFUNCTIONALITY!!!" Omi screamed at the Immortal "YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT WELCOME HERE!!!" "Oh Omi I just wanted to say hi and retrieve the new Shen Gong Wu along with my apprentice Evelyn Kwong." "You Xiaolin warriors don't stand a chance against me I am Evelyn Kwong!!!" "Wow she is boastful."Arianna whispered into Raimundo's ear in which Raimundo nodded in agreement "Now if you would be so kind as to hand me the Mandragora's Vial I will be on my way."Chase said to the monks not taking his eye off Omi or Arianna and while he was plotting his next move Jack and Lisa Entered the house with a bang,literally he placed a firecracker near the doorstep and lit it and it went off then Jack Spicer and Lisa Zemo entered "You two ain't getting that Wu witout a fight" Jack said as he snapped his fingers in a jersey way "That is so gay" Raimundo Blurted out while laughing"Shut up boy you ain't so manly yourself circus Rainbow." Lisa retorted as Raimundo reddened with embaressment it was true he wore a tight outfit during the circus days but he loved the women. "Sh-Shut up!" "Hey come on just because he is flamboyant does not mean he is gay!!"Peter said to the girl"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHE Flamboyant what a stupid word!" Just then Dojo started to shake "THE WU IS UNDER THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!" Then The Monks the Griffins Chase Evelyn Jack and Lisa ran to the Base ment and the Vial was on a counter. So Arianna made a run for the Vial and so did Chase and Evelyn and Jack and all four touched it "Chase Young Evelyn Kwong and Jack Spicer I Challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Four way The Challenge is whoever can rescue their hostage from the bottom of the Cape Cod first or whoever rescues with such valor and Moral Fibre is the winner we use no Shen Gong Wu we rely on our wits and our sight." "Agreed" "Lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN" then the Basement turned into the rough Cape Cod during a hurricane then Arianna said the following incantation"LE VENT AQUAS" Then a bubble appeared around their mouths and noses so they can breathe underwater "GONG YI TEMPAI!!!!" Then they dove underwater to get their hostage while this was happening Arianna felt her eyes to become covered with salt and started to sting but then She had goggles she pulled them on and continued Jack was swimming the fastest but then he got caught on the kelp in which he felt and tried to release himself from but then pirhanas started to gnaw at his feet which gave him a muffled scream Evelyn and Chase were tag teaming eachother and giving eachother directions on where to go.

After which time Arianna managed to see a 4 cages with people inside each one she saw Lisa,A boy she did not know,Omi and Raimundo all knocked out but with that bubble around their faces Arianna went to the cages where Omi and Raimundo were stuck in and began to work on them Suddenly she was attacked by a squid "But Omi's my friend too." But the Squid said "NO ONLY ONE!!!" how could she pursuede a 60 foot squid to let her go and free her friends but then Chase came up and got the cage where Omi was in open and took him up to the surface then Evelyn came up and opened the cage where that boy was in and got him up to the surface. Then Arianna then opened Raimundos cage and then waited for Jack so she could take her leave but ten minutes into waiting he did not show up ""Come on Jack Where are you?"" realizing she could not wait any longer she got the cage Lisa was trapped in and freed her and then with Rai and Lisa in tow made her way to the surface but then Chase Grabbed her leg which made her let go of her rescuees to the surface alone and she managed to free her leg and shoot a blast of Her Submarine Reflection mirror onto Chases chest "That's for London Jackass!!!" and then she made her way to the surface as soon as she was up the cape turned back into a basement and she was embraced by Jack spicer "You saved her!" "Where were you?" "Those pirhanas are pretty feisty and hungry this time of year and they kept following me so I had to stop." Then he embraced her again "THANK YOU!!!" And then he turned to Raimundo "And you,You Helped!!!!" but Raimundo stopped him in midsentence "Hug me and I'll rip out your hair Spicer but yeah I helped a bit." Then out of nowhere Jack kissed Raimundo on his Cheek then the following sounds were screams from Jack Spicer and also punches and welts "DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Won't happen Again." Jack said with a broken finger

Meanwhile Dojo was tending to Arianna's wounds "You did great out there kid!" "But I came in last Dojo Sensei" "Next to last Jack couldn't handle the Pirhanas." Dojo said while laughing Then Brian who was ordered to be the mediator spoke "And the winner is Chase Young, Arianna Young would have been first if not for her determination in not saving only her hostage but the others as well I have decided to award her the Mandragoras Vial for Moral Fibre and Great Valor." And then her friends cheered for her and Chase looked very Pissed and Discontented with his daughter at that moment. Evelyn was not amused or happy "NOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack was happy that Lisa was alive and to him that was a reward and Lisa came up with tears in her eyes and Embraced Jack "I thought you drowned." She sobbed as she was crying that she thought Jack died and that she nearly died herself.

Then Raimundo came up to her and said "Hey you did great in there Ari." "Thanks Rai I never thought I make it though the current was starting to get to me but then I got out in the end." Then they saw Chase Young going outside so Arianna and Raimundo cut in front of him and held him back "You owe me an apology!"Arianna snapped at her Dad "An Apology I do not owe you anything." "Oh yes you do"Raimundo Said to him"Because of what you did to her in London in Trafalgar Square." "Oh that I was only teaching her a lesson." "A LESSON IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ARIANNA!!!!" "Oh my sincerest apologies." Chase said mockingly. Then Raimundo really let it go "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HAVE BEEN TESTING MY LAST NERVE EVER SINCE LONDON AND AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING PATHETIC WASTE OF A HUMAN LIFE!!!!!" Then Chase grabbed his throat "I Will Not Be Taunted Or Mocked In Any Way Not Even By A Fucked Up Street Urchin Like You You Have No Right To Tell Me How To Raise My Daughter."Chase Hissed at the Shoku Leader. By that time Arianna was done with it she kicked her father in a place where you do not want to be kicked if you're a man "RAIMUNDO'S RIGHT YOU ARE A PATHETIC WASTE OF LIFE WHATS THE MATTER CAN'T TAKE THE FUCKING TRUTH WHEN ITS BEING YELLED AT YOU SO YOU HAVE TO KILL IT?!?" "You Ungrateful Sack Of Shit After All I Have Done For You You Treat ME Like A Dog Like This Raimundo Here." "Don't call him a dog he is not a dog or a puppy for that matter he is a human being so I would leave me and the rest of my friends alone if I were you." Chase just glared at the young girl and then he said "You're Dead To Me." Then he walked out without another word with Evelyn following suit

Later that night they were staying the night at the Griffins house seeing as Arianna was to weak to go back to the temple and the Griffins insisted they stay for dinner and breakfast and Clay could not refuse the offer after Dinner they were sharing bedrooms Clay and Alyune Kimiko and Vivaley Omi and Dojo (Who started sobbing again because Peter screwed up his name again) and then Raimundo and Arianna because they were involved in the Showdown and in the Confrontation. "Are you okay Rai you're hurt." "No I'll be okay besides he said 'You're dead to me' to you I am wondering if you are okay." "No I am fine Raimundo thank you for standing up for me." "No prob I couldn't just let you be Hit and not have retribution and when you kicked him in the nuts was just icing on the cake."Raimundo said while laughing clearly still remembering the moment "I know but I still want my dad to be good and want me to be his daughter again but since he rejects me now it won't happen" "You know I haven't seen you brothers or sisters yet." "Its because I don't have one of either." "Oh I thought you had one." "Well I don't have any I am an only child." "Well that's ok I just wanted to know." Then he got up and stared at her while she did the same but she smiled at the Boy then they lean closer to one another when they realized they were leaning in for a kiss it was too late they had already kissed on the lips and started to explore eachothers mouths with their tongues.

What they didn't realize is that Peter Griffin who was coming back from the bathroom saw that scene because the door was open and he couldn't help but look in on the scene but then he felt like singing a song (A/N: I don't know how the Japanese song "Suteki Da Ne is in its Native Japanese/French Tongue so I brought it in English I hope you don't mind)

"

The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future

The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands I do so want to go, To your city, your house, into your arms.

That heart, held within your body In those confusing nights I dream

The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice

The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden.

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands I do so want to go, To your city, your house, into your arms.

That face, A soft touch, Dissolving into morning, I dream.

"

Then Peter finished with Brian looking on saying "Peter what the hell was that?" "oh that song I was singing it was an old song my Japanese Grandmother Ritsuki Griffin used to sing to me and I just looked in on Raimundo and Arianna making out and the song just came back to me and I just sang the song out of nowhere for no reason until I stopped at this particular moment." "Well I think that was just plain freaking weird….Are they still making out?" "Yeah." "Can I watch?" "Yeah." Then Peter and Brian looked in the bedroom discreetly

A few minutes later they broke apart gasping for breath but they felt better now with the two side by side eachother and they both fell asleep in eachothers arms not knowing of their friends reaction when they woke up the next morning.

The next morning Raimundo and Arianna did wake up first and saw eachother "Hey Girl how did you sleep?" "Great I felt alive last night and personally I never felt better when I'm around you." "You know what I never felt that way around any of the Xiaolin Monks until I met you." Little did they know they were being watched by the other monks and Raimundo and Arianna just stared at eachother until Vivaley broke the silence "Ah young love its so… Disturbing." She said with a smirk on her face "Rai I never knew you cared"Clay said mockingly "Lovefowl giving it to themselves."Omi said in a Alisia type voice "I say this love was mean't to be for two lovers never to be starcrossed at all not even for the world even if it were end."Alyune said to the rest in a Sonnet or a soliloquy I really do not know but it was sweet Kimiko looked as though she might cry or kill the two on the spot she did not feel the same way as the rest felt but she said to them "Very nice." And walked out of the room and slammed the door. Dojo looked at the couple and said this "I knew it would happen sooner or later just like Dashi and Wuya before her betrayal to the Heylin Side sometimes these relationships change someone inside about their loyalties to either side but the two are both on the Xiaolin side so I do not think that the sides will affect either of them but their love will fill the void felt by Arianna when her father disowned her or Raimundo when he felt betrayed and isolated when you three were made apprentices and he was not either way is good." Just the Peter came in on Raimundo and Arianna "Romeo and Juliet you have benn found guilty by the matrix for surviving the trials set by your parents and therefore you must die or go to breakfast Lois made Pancakes and Waffles and Canadian Bacon and Crepes go or the use of live ammunition will be authorized." "Oh don't kill us."Arianna said in a fake scared voice "We'll come quietly."Raimundo said likewise

So Raimundo and Arianna and the rest of the monks went down to breakfast

After breakfast the Monks said good bye to the Griffins and flew off with Dojo who not before leaving gave Peter the finger for screwing up his name too many times once they were airborne Kimiko stood in thought ""This love is coming up I will tell you what something is going on and I will find out.""

Meanwhile in the Citadel Chase and Evelyn were in Deep Conversation "Chase I am sorry I have failed you once the next mission comes up I will be stronger. But Chase Smiled "Actually you did very well you experienced your first showdown and passed with flying Colours now you are my true apprentice and with that I am happy now I will show you your room Evelyn." Evelyn Smiled at the Fact that Chase hired her now and she would stand by the Prince of Evil in his tirade of evil

Wow that took me two days to write I had to think a lot for this chapter the Showdown was based on the Second Task on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Arianna and Raimundo Kissed what will this mean for the Kimiko and Raimundo thing and will it mean the end of the Heylin Dragons with 2 teammates gone But what will Alyune do when the coming chapters have to affect all the Xiaolin Warriors including him Will the Xenomorfs look for him and Arashi only Reviews and Time will tell


	10. Trekking the Mountain

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

Chapter 10:Trekking the Mountains

By:AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer:I Do not own Xiaolin Showdown

A/N:I am making this Chapter where Clay Alyune and Jack(Who comes in later in the chapter) go up a mountain to get a herd of the temples cattle to a Doctor after a fumigation inhalation by the cattle a little fluffy so I can try to get a little bit of slash out of my system I'm just warning you now so get ready for a little Alyune/Clay/Jack Male Bonding.

It had been a few weeks after they had arrived back to the temple and Alyune started to feel a little closer toward his friends including Clay which was awkward being that he had never felt that way about the boy before.Clay in return had never felt that close to his friend Alyune neither. But there was something that they had in common: They Both Were Xiaolin Warrior and Were In Love With A Girl. And they could never change that but they could be friends and be together in spirit that way they would be together forever. But all that would change.

That Morning Master Fung called the Monks to the Temple's Farm for a meeting. "Young Monks I have some troubling news it seems during our Fumigation of our Temple that our Cows have inhaled the chemicals and have fallen ill to them and I need them to be taken to a Cattle Doctor in town so they can be nursed back to health." "I'll do it Master Fung I have handled Cattle Sickness back in Texas and I can do it here as well."Clay said with enthusiasm "I am very proud of your enthusiasm Clay but the town lies over a mountain in which the cattle can graze but the mountain is also too dangerous to go it alone so I wish for you to take Alyune his experience of mountains on the Planet of Lupine is very well useful as he is also trained in Medical needs so he can help you if you are in trouble; Alyune will you accept this mission?" "In the name of X,hal I shall take this Mission as if it were a quest and accept it."Alyune Said Admorably "Very well Clay and Alyune I shall arrange for the horses to be prepared and I want you to be prepared for whatever comes your way on the mountain." And he left into the Temple followed by Clay and Alyune.

After the three left the rest of the monks started laughing,excluding Omi because he is not sure what they are laughing about. "I KNEW HE WOULD TAKE THE OFFER"Raimundo howled with laughter "You were right Rai and the way Alyune said he would take the job was just icing on the cake for me"Kimiko said while Glaring at Arianna who she refused to speak to or acknowledge after the Quahog mission "Yeah I can't believe that after all this time they will finally have some alone time for them to work things out in their relationship"Arianna said while laughing "How much do you want to bet that they will go all the way?"Vivaley said to the monks while holding out a small box "Put me down for 100 Yuans"Arianna said "100 Yuans for me"Raimundo said to her "I'll put down 200 Yuans for that"Kimiko Replied

"Well I am putting down 100 Yuans as well"Vivaley said as she collected the bet money "But wait how will we know if they did it or not?"Arianna said "DOY the Mind Reader Conch."Raimundo Replied.

After that Clay and Alyune came out in their Cowboy Gear and got outside to get their horses. After that they got their cattle and took off for the mountain and the town. And behind Clay and Alyune's backs Dojo Suureptitiously placed 300 Yuans in the bet box.

When they got on the mountain they felt so alive they saw a lot of Colour and scenery they had momentarily forgot their mission and felt free but a moment later they got back on track and continued

Meanwhile Jack Spicer was flying on his Heli-pack trying

To get to town for the Anime Film Festival but his Heli-pack was going out because of low fuel and obsolete parts. And while the Heli-pack was going out again he saw Clay and Alyune and the cattle and he thought he was dreaming "This has got to be a hallucination or I must be asleep." Jack Thought and he went down for a closer look and his eyes were correct and all that so he sort of broke that silence for them "Well,Well,Well if it isn't Eenis and Jack out for a romantic stroll on Brokeback Mountain how cute"Jack said Mockingly to the two boys whom looked up to see Jack Spicer "Why you no good little varmit I should've known you would have come up here."Clay said "Clay Bailey I am confused I thought your name was Clay not Eenis so which is it?"Alyune said in confusion "It's Clay Bailey Alyune, and Jack you have no business to be here and why are you here anyway?" "I was on my way to the Anime Film Festival and I saw you two lovers strutting the mountain trail so I thought you were just finding a special place for you guys to get together." "How many times do I have to tell y'all me and Alyune are not lovers just because we kissed does not mean we are lovers Do-You-Understand?" "Yes I heard you so I think you two are lovers because you two always hang out together and are always around eachother so I thought that so yeah." "You're wrong Jack Spicer I and Clay Bailey are not in love as I am to be married to Arashi in a month and Clay has his eyes set on Kimiko so I find it very hard to believe that we would be lovers in any way."Alyune said in a matter-of-fact tone Just then the Heli-pack started to act weird and then it died completely and Jack fell onto the Ground "HEY WAIT!!" so they stopped and looked at their enemy "What Spicer?" "My Heli-pack gave out and I was wondering can I come along with you guys it's a long way back to my house and it will take me days to just walk back." They thought about it and they were just also contemplating on just leaving him there but that's not what the right thing was so they decided even thought they would regret it later "All right Jack you can come just no complaining and don't try to steal anything varmit theres no Shen Gong Wu here." "Okay." Jack said as he got on Alyune's horse and rode along with him.

After a while they decided to quit for the night and set up camp. "Hey who is going to help me with the tent?"Clay asked in which Alyune replied "The tent situatin is all taken care off I have brought my Lupine tent it can hold up to 100 people at a time." Then Alyune threw a capsule to the ground then it exploded and there appeared before them was what looked like a Teepee "Well go on in I am sure you will be surprised." So they entered and inside was a whole house it had 50 bathrooms 4 kitchens several gamerooms and a T.V. the size of the brooklyn bridge and 1 bedroom "Whoa Sweet!"Jack said as he placed his broken helipack down on the coathanger and looked around "Well I'll be tanned like a mule tanned 8 ways to Sunday this is a really great place Alyune" "Why thank you Clay Bailey I have tried to make this the best part of the mission." Then Alyune went to the kitchen to make some dinner and Jack plopped down to watch T.V. and Clay just set down his Bindle and looked around the whole tent and saw a lot of interesting things but when Alyune called them to dinner he was about to be more interested. For dinner there was a lot of Earth foods and for some reason wine so the three men chowed down on everything except the wine and then went to bed

Later that night the bed the boys were sleeping on was kind of small so they had to share it and they were unaware of the following events while they were asleep Clay flung an arm around Alyune and Alyune put an arm around Jack then Jack rolled over and placed his arm on Alyune and kissed him on the forehead and on the lips then Clay nipped Alyune's neck which in turn made him shudder "Oh X,hal"He muttered sleepily and it sort of goes on like that for quite awhile

(A/N:Got a little Brokeback Mountain in there didn't I well I managed to see Brokeback Mountain last Sunday on HBO and to me it was a little surprising that guy didn't die the way I thought but I was close wasn't i?)

"Aww I never knew you cared."Jack said to Alyune the next morning waking him up and when he saw his arm around Jack he yelped in terror and it caused him to sweat profusely and that's what woke Clay up and Clay removed his arm from Alyune and shook off the sweat from his arm "Oh man Alyune you are a pretty bad sweater"Jack said to him in which he replied "If my arm was around you why was your arm around me Jack Spicer?" that stopped Jack in his tirade of name calling "Well we were all pretty hammered." "Really if memory serves me right none of us drank the wine" "He's more right than a crooked mule skinner on a hitching post." Clay said in this answer "Well if that's the case then why were we in an embrace?" "Well Jack Spicer we were asleep and science has proven that people were known to do involuntary things in their sleep I was dreaming about my future wife Arashi at the altar and I took her in my arm and she took me in hers and we kissed." "Well I had this dream where me and Kimiko were holding eachother and I nipped her neck playfully.""Well in my dream I was on my date with Lisa Zemo and we were making out and all that" "Well there you go we were all involved in romantic situations in all our dreams and we have some ramification in the real world so we are completely not queer if that is what Jack spicer is thinking." "Well I am glad I am not queer" "Well I think that what happened in the middle of the night even if we didn't know what happened we probably should tell anyone as of right now this never happened." "Right Clay Bailey this had never occurred." "Right I'll keep quiet if you guys do." "Deal" then they shook on it.

You probably think that this is the end right wrong in fact more of that happened on the journey

They had stopped on the trail again to take a bathroom break and Alyune had to go real bad and so did Jack so the each went behind a tree and relieved themselves and while they did that they started to talk "So Al why are you here on our planet?" "Oh that is a sad tale you see my planet is actually the Mars Moon of Deimos but we call it Lupine and it is coinhabited by three species My people the Lupins the Animals and the Xenomorfs a primitive people who are cruel and indifferent to my people and to all others as they believe that they are the superior race and my people believe that we are the rational race so we divided the planet in two but the Xenomorfs sought to unite us under one order in 2005 and they plan to slaugther any who stand against them and my people will not stand for it so they declared war against them and the Xenomorfs declared war against us and that started nightly air raids on our cities by Xenomorf monsterous forces and they sent me and my future wife along with many others of our people to this planet to help us flourish and prosper as a way to protect the Lupine way of life and it was my older brother who said the idea he said 'Get Alyune out of the capital city and off the planet I will find someone to take him in' and that is how I am here and my brother and I parted ways on the way to earth he promised to write me to let me know how the war is coming along and if it is safe to go home but I have not had a letter in 6 months from him,but enough about me how about you?"

"Well ever since Wuya left me for Chase Young I had a hard time making my way but then I met Lisa and the rest of the Heylin Dragons and I fell in love with Lisa and we hit it off ever since and my parents are never really their for me so they never noticed that their were extra people living with them because they are either drunk or off on a vacation somewhere then there is my dad he usually goes off on me whenever there is something broken or I don't make his coffee the way he likes it so he either beats me or throws the coffee in my face and tells me to make it again and he usually calls me a loser and tells me I'll never amount to anything and that I'll end up in a gutter somewhere and I should end my suffering and kill myself right then and there and he wants to be there and watch me die but I am much more sensible than that I want to make myself he best so I want to take over the earth and ally myself with Chase Young that was the case until he put me in the worlds suckiest show that's where I met Lisa nad the rest of the gang then we escaped and that's why I am who I am today and even though my dad beats me I just want the world to know that there is someone who will change all that when I take over."

When Jack finished Alyune was shocked it never occurred to him that Jack was troubled even though he seemed troubled he never knew how troubled Jack was to him Jack was lonely and his friends and lover who were there for him were not providing the comfort he needed when they were done they walked back to their horses and they talked along the way "Jack Spicer you should tell your story to Clay Bailey he is understanding he will hear you out." "Hey just because I told you my life story doesn't mean I'm an open book." "I know you wish not to talk to anyone but Clay Bailey will not tell anyone not even the monks I shall make sure he doesn't." "Well okay but you hold up that to yourself." As soon as they got back to their horses Jack told Clay his life story as soon as he was done Clay was also shocked and he felt for Jack at that moment and he said "You know Spicer I think you will be okay with us if you want to come with us?" "Yeah right just because I had a bad childhood doesn't mean I wish to come with you losers but I will kinda be your friends but just from time to time you know when I feel like it." Clay and Alyune just rolled their eyes and said "Riiiight" and continued.

They saw the cattle were starting to get weaker and the horses were getting more and more restless so they stopped for the night near the town only one more night together.

As Alyune set up the Teepee-Tent again Clay and Jack set up the firepit and when the dinner was finished they went to the fire pit and roasted Smores and sang songs (A/N:Sorry guys but this is the way I thought of when basically going camping so bear with me) "You were right Clay Bailey this marshmallow and Chocolate covered and flavoured Graham snack is delicious you humans are all right." "I told you you would like it little buddy." And he playfully punched him in the shoulder in which Alyune reciprocated "My God are you guys always on eachother?" Jack asked the two boys "No we are not always on eachother if I was on him I could suffocate him."Alyune Replied "Okay heres a song describing you're guys' relationship through my eyes." "Spicer if you make a Brokeback Mountain Joke I will kick-your-ass." But Jack sang the song anyway

"Well there once were two cowboys

on a mountain trip.Herding sick cows to town.

Then they got closer together and their company

Turned their frowns upside down. Then one day

They swallowed their virginity and had Cowboy gay sex

Cowboy Gay Sex!

SODOMY! SODOMY! SODOMY!...sodomy."

When Jack Finished the song Clay and Alyune looked at Jack as though they were to kill him "Jack I am gonna KILL YOU FOR SINGING THAT YAHHHHHH" Clay said charging towards Jack with all the force of a tsunami that could kill at least 100,000 people and Jack did his famous girly shriek and ran behind Alyune who moved out of the way and allowed Clay who tackled Jack to the ground and fell to the ground and Clay screamed at the boy "WHY YOU NO GOOD LOWER PIECE OF COWPIE THAT I HAD EVER STEPPED ON HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME AND ALYUNE WITH THAT SONG I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" "AAAAHHHHH!!" "CLAY BAILEY STOP!!!!" and Clay stopped and Clay said to the alien boy "Alyune this boy decided to…"Clay said with a start "I know what he did but that is not the way to solve your problems but you must calm down." Clay then grudgingly put him down and looked at Jack as though he were a snake. "Jack Spicer sit down and we will finish our dessert" so they did and while they were finishing their sixth helpings Jack absentmindedly placed his arm on Alyune which Alyune didn't notice until he went up to move around and saw Jack's arm on his shoulder

When they went to bed that night Clay,still pretty mad at Jack for singing that song went to lay on the couch while Alyune and Jack were laying in that bed and Alyune snuggled onto a pillow and Jack did like-wise and they sort of had one of those combined dreams you sometimes get when you sleep and think about someone they were in the empty Chemestry lab and they were in an agreeable conversation "Jack Spicer why did you place your hand on my shoulder? "Well after I pretty much poured my heart into yours I sorta felt a bond for you like a friend feels for another friend and I see you as one of mine." "Well what about Clay Bailey he has something for you…deep down." "Well I wanted to talk to him to tell him that he's really a good person and when he challenges me to a showdown I don't know why but he just lets me take a lead for some reason." "Maybe he likes you Jack Spicer and he just does not wish to divulge so much." "Maybe that or something else." "What else could it be?" "Maybe he wants me." "That is crazy he loves Kimiko!" "I know but maybe your friend is gay or something." "Maybe but Clay Bailey would tell me if he was homosexual or not." "That's why he won't tell you." "Oh come on Jack Spicer be logical you state you are an evil boy genius so use the genius part of your title." "Ok lets get off that subject and maybe you know we could be friends?" "Sure lets be friends Jack Spicer." "Hmm we still have 20 minutes of this dream left you wanna do some karaoke while we wait." "Of Course Jack Spicer what do you wish to sing?" "How about "Chemicals React" by Aly & A.J.?" "But isn't that what Raimundo States "A Chick Song"?" "It is but for some reason I can't get it out of my head." "Of course I will sing that if it will alleviate that song clog."

Then the Chemestry Lab changed into a Karaoke Stage and there were 20,000 audience members but they picked up their micro phones and began to sing

A/N:Try to Imagine Jack and Alyune trying to sing Chemicals React but in Aly & A.J.'s Voices and in the band clothes of those guys from that band Gravitation

"

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast

Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong?  
Yeah!!  
Both of us broken.. caught in a moment  
We live 'til we loved  
Til we hurt  
And we jumped, yeah!  
But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react...

The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to.. breathe

We can not deny, how we feel inside  
WE CANNOT DENY!!

Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong?  
Yeah!!  
Both of us broken.. caught in a moment  
We live 'til we loved  
Til we hurt  
And we jumped, yeah!  
But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react...  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong?  
Yeah!!  
Both of us broken.. caught in a moment  
We live 'til we loved  
Til we hurt  
And we jumped, yeah! (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We... lived to love..  
But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watched the chemicals react (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And just like that  
The chemicals react (yeah, yeah, yeah)

The chemicals react

"

when the song was over and the audience cheered they felt cathartic and then the dream ended then they woke up.

The next morning when Clay called them to Breakfast the two walked down in a happy mood and they saw Clay was in a happy mood too apparently the previous nights events were forgotten and the cowboy just said sit down and lets talk and while they were eating "So y'all have gotten friendly towards eachother over the past 2 days." "I suppose we have Clay Bailey I suppose we have." "Yeah maybe you know we should all see eachother again sometime." "CAN WE JACK SPICER?" "Sure…but just from time to time you know when I feel like it." "Okay pardner but you know Alyune has taken a real liking to you and I was thinking maybe we could do this again sometime." "I suppose if there is a reason and if I can manage it." "Sure Pardner what you say."

After breakfast they hitched up their horses and rode off with the cattle and finally they made it to town and saw the cattle doctor Clay told them of the fumigation a few weeks back and the doctor said "Thank you for telling me of the fumigation and I assure you that the cattle will be nursed back to health and I will return the cattle to you." Then they left the cattle in the care of the doctor.

Outside the doctors office they were talking "A parting of the ways I think we must do then Jack Spicer." "I guess we may still be friends between you and me and Clay but in the monks eyes were still enemies so lets play that card untill we meet again." "Okay pardner you take care of yourself." "Don't worry with Lisa I'll be okay I'll get by later losers." Then Jack started his Heli-pack and was about to take off when Alyune ran up to him and hugged him "Hey not fair." Jack said but returned the hug then took off "Well I guess we gotta go back now." "I suppose,You think Jack Spicer will hold his friendship?" "Yep I think so but lets go back we gotta long way." Alyune nodded and he and Clay went shoulder and shoulder and horse and horse

When they reached the temple they were greeted by Master Fung and he was proud of their accomplishment and then they went to their room to change into their monk clothes when they were bombarded by a questioning Omi "CLAY ALYUNE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH SO TELL ME WHAT WAS IT LIKE HERDING CATTLE AND GOING UP THE MOUNTAINS?!?" AND THEY ANSWERED IN THE FOLLOWING WAY "It was fun."

I am not going ot update for a while until summers end but please R&R


	11. The 4 Dates

Xiaolin Showdown:Shoku Chronicles

Chapters 11-The 4 Dates

By AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and this is the last chapter before fall starts only then will I fill this story up more as of this chapter the story is on Hiatus

Omi was the first one up into the new Sunday morning he didn't know why, training was cancelled for Sundays there was nothing on T.V. and the Monks were enjoying their occasional sleep in and Clay and Alyune got back last night so they were enjoying their sleep in yet he woke up for a matter he kept all his own. He was in love with Vivaley and he wished to at least let her know just a little so he made her breakfast and placed it in her room on her bedstand and a note.

When Vivaley woke up she saw the breakfast "What luck." Then she saw the note and read it it said

'

Dear Vivaley

Since you are my friend I wish for you to let me court you to the Carnival Tonight at 7 P.M. tonight as a friend if you want to?

-Omi

Vivaley closed the note and she smiled for a while she had figured out Omi had loved her and she felt that she had some feeling for the little monk too but she kinda wanna keep it innocent because there were somethings that even she would not approve of and even feel that Omi would disapprove of it but she wanted to go with him anyway so she went to find him.

Meanwhile Arianna was waking up and she wanted to talk with Raimundo who was still reeling from his loss of the bet and they were out 700 Yuans but she felt that she needed to talk to him so she got up and went to look for him, When she found him he was eating breakfast in the Kitchen "Hey Rai how's it going?" "Fine I just can't believe that it didn't happen Ari." "Well there was no proof of such actual things even the mind reader conch didn't hear this." "It was tradition for that to happen." "Since When?" "Brokeback Mountain" "Was a Movie." "Based on a true Story." "Really?" "Yeah" "Okay maybe that really happened but theres no proof of this happening for Clay and Alyune lets get off the subject for the moment I heard their was a carnival tonight do you wish to go with me?" "I don't know Kimiko has been really eyeing you ever since the Quahog Mission." "But that was weeks ago besides is she still holding a grudge for it we may have kissed but that does not mean we're in love." "I know but we kissed and that's what is ticking her off!" But they heard a dish breaking and they saw Kimiko with tears in her eyes and the Glass broken at her feet and then she ran off. Silently crying.

Just then Arashi arrived at the Temple Gates with her Master monk robes on and she bid Farewell to Master Monk Guan "See you later Guan!" "Until we meet again young one!" and then they parted ways and she walked up to the door. Master Fung answered the Door "Ah Arashi it is good to see you again." "Hey Fung so is my Fiancee still around?" "Of course he is still asleep as he had escorted along with Clay a herd of cattle to the Veterinarians and he came back just last night." "Oh I came by to tell him that his Mom and Dad cleared the marriage to be here on Earth since the whole planet is still at war and many of the guests are on their way here but I want to know where he wants to hold the wedding so I can tell the guests." "You may wait in the Great hall some of the Dragons our in there so you may strike a conversation with one of them." "Thank you Fung I'll do that." So Arashi went off to the great hall.

Meanwhile Dojo was rolling in the money and he was listening to his I-POD he bought off the net and he was parading in the Great hall while Omi and Vivaley were talking "So you do wish to go to the Carnival tonight I am so pleased with your decision." "I know Omi and you're so cute little dude besides I think we could work as a couple." ""Oh I am so pleased maybe we could be married and be the Grand Master Couple now Omi you must not count the chickens wait a little."" "Omi you okay little dude?" "Oh yes I am most fine." "So I see you have not changed little man." The two turned around and saw Arashi "Arashi I have missed you so much how was Master Monk Guan Treating you?" "Its fine whos that?" Pointing at Vivaley "Oh that is Vivaley my girlfriend she likes the video games and we love cartoons and we want to be the Grand Master." "Wow dude you actually have a girlfriend I thought you would have to be celibate." "Oh no we must have to reproduce somehow if not when?" "Omi come on we gotta pick our clothes out for the carnival tonight." "Nice to meet you and hey before we go have any of you guys seen Alyune around?" "Oh I saw him head for the Kitchen and …." Then they heard a yelp "YOWWWWWW!!!!!!" "Alyune!"

Then they went to the kitchen and see Alyune's foot bleeding from the glass on the floor. "Who deliberately placed these shards of glass on this Kitchen floor I WANT THEIR NAMES?!?" "Alyune let me go get Master Fung!" Omi said and he ran off "Oh poor baby." Arashi cooed as she got to her grooms feet to take a look at the injury "It is nice to see you my future wife how was Master Monk Guan?" "He was pretty good he showed me moves that I don't know myself and I trained with the highest Buddhist order in Lupine." "Well I am grateful to see you again Arashi you have shown most improvement I can detect it in your aura yet I am thinking that you will reach Grand master level before me!"Alyune said while laughing "You better watch out I might sneak up on you." Then Master Fung came in the kitchen while Omi followed suit and took a look at Alyune's foot while getting some tweezers at the shards of glass and pulling them out one by one "Do you know who left the shards of glass on the floor and never picked them up?" "No Master Fung it is just too shrouded to know just yet." "Well Alyune I shall check with the monks to see if they will know but I want you to stay off this foot we don't want to risk infection by the slivers that may still be in your foot but other than that your future wife Arashi would like to tell you something off importance regarding your marriage." "Well Alyune I know you wanted the marriage to be on the Lupine holy mountain of Zargazet but due to the war and all that's not possible so I thought we would have the Marriage here I contacted your parents while I was training with Guan and they said yes but the wedding here on Earth must hold the Lupine Spirit and it must hold tradition but your dad wants to know where you want to hold the Wedding." "Well that is a hard decision but I think I know where to hold it…Here on the Temple Grounds if Master Fung Approves of such revelry." "The wedding here on the Xiaolin Temple I have no problems with as long as you're wife is happy I do not care where you hold the wedding."

"Thank you Master Fung you shall not be disappointed."

Lets get away from those guys at the moment and let go see where Kimiko is and she is crying in the broom closet and her sobs can be heard from it that Clay was woken from his slumber and went to see what was the matter and he saw Kimiko was crying "Kimiko whats going on"Clay asked Groggily "Clay I just saw Rai and Ari and they were talking about how they kissed in Quahog and I was hurt by it that I dropped a glass and ran out of the Kitchen." "Kimiko don't cry look I thought something was wrong when you and Ari didn't talk or when she tried to talk to you you talk to someone else and pretend shes not there." "I'm just so damn mad that she would try to take Rai away that filthy slut." "Hey now don't talk like that she maybe hitting on Rai but she may be in love with him you never told her that you were in love with him so she doesn't know that." "You're right I never told Ari about my love for him so she doesn't know of it yet." "Hey I'll tell you what theres a carnival in town tonight how about I take ya to get your mind off things." "Okay." "You won't regret it."

Meanwhile in Jack and Lisa's Lair they were watching T.V. while eating Ice Cream from the Tub of Ice Cream "Theres nothing to do I am so bored a Shen Gong Wu hasn't activated in ages."Lisa Said in boredom "Hey today might be the day and as for Evelyn fuck her if she wants to go off with Chase Young let her she's not my problem and were the only ones left since the others went to find work somewhere fuck them all." "Jack come on be reasonable there is nothing to do but when I was in town I saw an ad for a carnival and I was thinking we could go if you want to." "With what money were broke." "Not anymore." Then Lisa held up a whole stack of Yuans "I did well this week at the beauty shop"

"As I said lets go to the carnival." Then Jack and Lisa started to get ready.

Later that night Alyune and Arashi were watching T.V. in the bedroom and were also planning their wedding "Are you sure this will work Arashi the Lupine prince always got married on Lupine and this is rather awkward to get married on Earth." "I know but we don't really have a home right now and since this is our home right now we can at least take a chance and have it here it wouldn't be good if we didn't get married it would suck." "I know but there is no way we could actually try to pull this off and I hope we could try it." "Well I know that but we can still have it here and besides it doesn't really matter where you get married it is just important that we do get married." "Well okay but it must have the Lupine Tradition and all the foods as well oh my friends will enjoy the celebration and the food. Then they spent the rest of the night planning the Party and Wedding

At sundown the Monks sans Alyune and Arashi as they are not going are ready for the Carnival yet they don't know eachother is going to the Carnival so they go separately and Jack spicer and Lisa Zemo are ready as well so they arrive earlier than the monks.

At 8:00 Raimundo and Arianna arrive at the Carnival gates and pay for their tickets and head over to the Games section and Raimundo chose the Shooting Games "Shoot the Duck win a prize for your lady." "Sure why not." Then Raimundo placed a ticket down and grabbed a rifle and shot 4 out of 5 targets and won a bear for Arianna "Oh Thanks Rai" Then she also said "But I think I can do better." "Oh Really?" "Yeah Sir give me a go please." And she placed a ticket down and grabbed the rifle and shot ,with excellent precision,all the targets including the fast moving one. "WE HAVE A WINNER!!!" And she picked out a Dragon for Raimundo and gave it to him "There Rai that's how its done." She said and placed a kiss on his cheek and he said to himself "Hot Damn."

Meanwhile Kimiko and Clay were at the Korean foods part of the Carnival and were having a snack Clay got the Spicy Chicken Kimchi and Kimiko got the Pork Kimchi "Wow Kimiko this Kimchi you picked is great." Clay said after taking a bite of Kimikos Kimchi "Try some of mine Kimiko" and he handed her some of his Kimchi on Chopstick and she ate it "Mmm a lot of chicken and a lot of spice I was expecting a little more…" then Kimiko stopped and she started to breathe out fire literally "Whats wrong don't you like it?" "No I love it." And she took another piece of it

Meanwhile Omi and Vivaley were on the Ferris Wheel with Cotton candy in their hands as the Ferris wheel went up Omi asked Vivaley the following question "Vivaley whenever we are raise this high it is because we are being baptized are we being baptized?" "No Omi its just a Ferris wheel try some of my cotton candy." "One time I had this sort of this candy but it was white and it did not taste so good." Vivaley did not have the heart to tell Omi that he had tasted Cotton Balls but it wasn't his fault so Omi tasted his candy and it was good but then she was shocked "It disappeared." "That'll do that to you but its normal." "Oh can I have another piece please." "Ok" And she handed Omi another Piece.

Meanwhile Jack and Lisa were on their way to the Karaoke tent in the Carnival "You're going to have so much fun Lisa Karaoke's Great." "I know I tried it out when we still had parents." "What song do you think we should try out first?" "How about that song by Avril Lavigne?" "Maybe I should sing that Jack people will think you're gay if you do that." "Good idea how about that song "tears" by lisa?" "Hey I like that song but I can't sing Japanese." "Ok is there any song that wont get us in trouble?" "There is "Rooftops" by Lost Prophets." "Hey I like that song we can do that." So he placed a ticket into the slot which activated the machine.

Meanwhile Raimundo and Arianna were passing the Booths and found a Ramen booth so they each ordered some Ramen and sat down on the Park Benches to eat them "So if Kimiko does think that you and I are in love and she tells you and you are actually in love with me what would you say?" "Well I don't know but I would have to say Kimiko this is Coming from your friend Arianna Young I love Raimundo and I don't plan on stopping to love him but I don't want to stop being your friend so if this is bothering you let me know." "Well that was terrible." While Raimundo was saying this Arianna was in a mind battle with her inner self "SHAW I KNOW AND I GOTTA FIX THIS SHAW!" "But I love him." "MORE THAN YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH KIMIKO SHAW!?" "Stop making me choose!" "SHAW YOU NEED TO BE A LITTLE LESS TALKY AND A LITTLE MORE SHUTUPPY" "Hey shut up in case you didn't know me and Raimundo made out in Rhode Island!" "I WOULD'VE PICKED A BETTER PLACE LIKE PARIS, TOKYO, NEW YORK, ROME, MONTREAL, AND ANY OTHER ROMANTIC PLACE SHAWWWWW!" "And stop saying Shaw after every sentence that doesn't make any sense at all you idiot." "SHAW DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT SHAW!!" "LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" "YO girl what are you screaming about?!" "Oh sorry Rai didn't see you there I was just trying to think of what to say to Kimiko." "Oh you know we could go home if you want." "No I want to stay here longer besides this is our Sunday lets try to enjoy it ok." "Yeah ok besides you won me that dragon and I won you that bear." "Yeah hey I heard that they were holding a Fireworks display wanna go watch?" "Sure." "Ok lets go get some good seats while I get some sweets." "See you there." Then they went off and went to complete their personal tasks.

Meanwhile Kimiko and Clay were getting good seats for th display when they found Omi and Vivaley "Clay look." "Well I'll be tanned crooked than a mule skinner how is it going you two?" "It is going well Clay and Kimiko I have seen the tunnel of love been raised in a non baptismal and eaten the cottoned candies." "Yeah Omi is so cute when he is on the carousel and all that and look what he won for me." And Vivaley held up a picture scroll of Naruto and Master Jiraiya. "That's great you two I see you had a good time." "I have been most entertained and Vivaley is so great at the ring toss she won me a stuffed Chicken I loved it it is like a pillow." Then they went to their spots for the show

While all that was going on Raimundo and Arianna were going to their seats Raimundo was holding two chairs and a portitable while Arianna carried the snacks of Cookies and sodas and Ramen and Cakes and the Sushi and the dipping sauces and placed them on their spot for the show then the show started and there were a lot of fireworks going off on the platform Raimundo and Arianna were eating cookies while their reached for another their hands brushed against one another they both blushed from that then reached in for another cookie and they both were still blushing from that yet they ate their cookies anyway smiling. Kimiko and Clay were watching the fireworks and they realized that they had their hands on eachother this whole time and both kissed. Omi and Vivaley were to busy to notice the fireworks and started to kiss eachother.

When the Fireworks display was over they were walking home then they ran into Raimundo and Arianna and Jack and Lisa it started to feel awkward at that moment "Okay?" then Rai and Ari went with Kimiko Clay Omi and Vivaley and went back to the temple and Jack and Lisa went home

As soon as the monks got home Alyune and Arashi were their to greet them "Hello friends I have wonderful news." "Dojo Died?" Raimundo asked the loss of the bet still rankled within "No that would be horrible news Raimundo Pedrosa and I would not say it was wonderful news no the news is much more wonderful than Dojos demise me and Arashi are to be married here on Earth and in the Xiaolin temple and you are invited." "That's Great little buddy I can't believe you would get married when you told me you would want to get married on your planet?" "That was the case but due to the war I have no choice but to marry on Earth and my father and mother cleared it for here and Master Fung allowed it here as well so I am to be married in a week. "That's amazing could I help with the marriage?" "Of course Clay Bailey and everyone you all can help. So they started to go to bed tomorrow they would help with the marriage of a friend.

Unbeknownst to everyone outside in outer space there was a monstrous space ship fleet heading straight for Earth and inside one of them were two of the Zombie-monster like people one was sitting at a command chair "Well well well it seems that the little prince has escaped but no matter he and the planet that harboured him shall pay dearly."A womans voice said then the second creature spoke "Empress Vargaas the IPS has a lock on Prince Alyune's location it is on the Planet Earth." "Excellent." The Womans voice now known as Vargaas said "Set course for Earth and spread our troops all over the planets surface this will be the last time the Prince Alyune will see the daylight as I Empress Vargaas the Empress of the Xenomorf people shall finally do away with the Lupine and the Earthians for good." Then Vargaas laughed maniacally.

To Be Continued….

This is the last chapter for the summer as I am going to take a break to spend time with myself and my Family but I will update again in the fall and don't worry the Xenomorfs will not invade until Chapter 13 and this is Chapter 11 but please R&R so you can tell me what to put in for Chapter 13 and beyond until the Hiatus is over see you around and I'll be around


End file.
